The City Of Dreams
by ShiningWingsOfTheDragon
Summary: The turtles are going to high school. As Humans! They meet a strange girl that pushes everyone away. Can the guys warm up her heart, and what dark secrets does she hold?
1. Chapter 1

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi everyone. This is a new story based on TMNT! For those who have been told about it, I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own TMNT, but I do own my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Another busy day in New York city. Another adventure. But can you choose the direction. Or is this adventure already written. No one can tell for sure. All you can do is embrace the journey. For it could be the one that changes the world or just your world. Its also your choice to take the journey. So will you. If you do. Then I welcome you. You are now reading my story. Of my journeys through four years of New York. There will be hardships, betrayal, adventure, maybe even love. Who can tell. As you read. You are sure to find out. I welcome you to my story. The City Of Dreams.

**. . .**

Ten years I lived in California. Four years I lived in New Hampshire. Now I live in an apartment. In New York. New York city to be exact. The city where dreams come true. So said my mother. But for a dream to come true you need a dream. I have none. What is the point of having dreams if they all just wash away.

When I moved away from California, my heart broke. I grew up there. My friends are there. My home is there. It took almost a year for me to get over the move. We lived in New Hampshire now. Small town by the name of Weare. Yeah. Funny name. I know. I started to open up again. Make friends. I made it through my first year of high school till my parents told me we are moving again. Not as far as last time, but still leaving. The hurt was not as bad as the first. I only had three friends that I was really close to. No boyfriend. It was during the summer, near the end. We currently live in New York city. It looks like any other city, especially if you travel a lot like I do. The city can be easily navigated, if you take the time to learn it. When we first arrived I had two weeks till school. During the first week I took the time to learn the city, exploring you could see. I had like five maps in my pocket though. I eventually learned it though. Now I travel knowing almost every spot in the city. I even found the school on my first day.

When I learned of the move, you could say my already dull personality became duller. The first move I refused to talk to anyone. When I finally did, my once shiny personality disappeared. I didn't really trust anyone, but I still gave them chances to get trust. When I got friends I became happy again but not as much as I used to. When we moved once again I didn't go into depression, I just shut everyone out. Even my parents. I never spoke unless needed. I didn't let anyone in. I said good bye to my last friends and that was the last time my parents heard me speak. My parents try to get me to open up, but I ignore them. I promised to never get any ties to anyone, in a way of protecting myself from getting hurt more. Or anyone else. People I do become close to get hurt. Thats why we keep moving so no other people get hurt. My parents still want me to live a normal life, I find no point in trying anymore. From now on my life is a place of solitude. My parents for there own protection no longer matter, although I still love them.

My parents still hope that my life will be normal. It won't. Some times I listen in on their conversations. They speak of hoping someone special will come into my life and break my shell. I just laugh to myself. False hopes that will be unanswered. I will never let another person into my life in hopes of protecting others, and myself.

Now, with 12 hours till school starts. I sit in my room, waiting for what tomorrow brings. Thanks to my father's job, we are wealthy. Not super rich, but wealthy. He is a high up business man. He travels a lot, but we seem him every week, for about four days. My Mom works or used to. Not anymore, for personal reasons.

Based on my personality, you would think I am goth. I'm not. My favorite color is blue. Light blues. Always have. Actually. It used to be pink. My parents always put me in pink when I was younger. Now I despise it. Well not completely. I like it every now and then. I dress in regular clothes. Dark blue jean skinny jeans. Sometimes black leather. I wear Regular fitting t- shirts and a red and black zip up hooded sweatshirt. My shoes or either black or red high-top converse. I have one pair that are black go to my knees. I also wear a pair of fingerless gloves that are dark blue or... black. Yeah a lot of black. That is only because it matches every color. My shirts are all different colors. Mostly light colors. My back pack is red. My room I won't describe. It is is big though.

I glance at the clock. 5:58 am. A sigh escapes my lips. I climb out of my bed. Like a normal person on a regular day, I take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and do my hair. The school has a uniform, so no worries on people judging you on your clothes. The uniform is a white dress shirt with a green jacket, and if a girl, a choice between gray skinny dress pants. I chose the skinnys. The shoes are your choice. Since my clack converse go so well with them, I wore the low high tops. The ones that don't go to my knees. I also put on my gloves. For the style. There is no rule against it, only wear the uniform is required. I decided to leave the jacket unbuttoned. Ties are required for boys. He-he, lucky for us girls. I took a towel and defogged the mirror. My now dry blonde hair lay before me, ready to be tamed from its messiness. At first glance, you would think it was blonde, but look closer and you can see that I am dirty blonde. Slight traces of light brown hair are barely visible. My amber eyes follow the brush as it de-tangles my hair.

I settles my hair into a large very lose braid with my bangs still out. My hair when let down goes to my shoulder blades. It is straight with a slight curl to it. Not really noticeable. With my backpack packed the night before with all the new books and binders, school supplies in general.

I walk into the kitchen to find my parents already there. I glance at the clock. 7:10 am. I calculate the walk time to the school. 30 minutes. My parents give me their usual morning greetings that are still full of love. Once again ignored. On the counter my toast is already made. Buttered and cinnamon on it. Beside it is 20 bucks. Enough for lunch the howl week. As I munch on my toast I listen to my parents as they talk about my Dads next trip to Vermont and them giving a lecture about school, not once did I look at them. I glance at the clock again. 7:20 am. I finished my toast and put the plate in the sink. Grabbing the money I place it in my wallet. I but my bag on and head for the door. Before I reach it my Dad stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him. His warm green eyes seem to stare into my soul. He smiles at me warmly like he always has, even before New York. "Maybe it will be like last time." I know he is speaking about New Hampshire. "Try to open up again and make some friends." Inwardly I wish he was right but know its not possible. "I will be gone till thursday this time. Try to make some friends by then." He gives me a hug I do not return. He lets me go and I rush out the door. Not to escape them but because I am running a little late.

My heart feels like it is going to break. I love my parents. I truly do and it breaks my heart to treat them this way. Secretly I believe they know I love them to but hide it. They know most of the reason I act like this, but they still try. Like what all parents should do.

The walk to my school is long, so take the subway. I then walk for about five more minutes before reaching the school.

The walk to sub way is quiet because of how early it is. I almost make to the subway when I begin to spot other students. I can tell because of the uniforms. Walking down into the subway I spot four boys wearing the school uniform. My attention leaves them when I pull out m school card. Students get cards from the school that are like free passes through the subway. They only work when you use them during the times of 6- 8 am and 3- 4 p.m. I quickly pass through and make my way towards the stations. Not surprising is that there are at least twenty other students down here. Among them the four boys. They stand to the side. Each one with a different exterior. What looks to be the youngest of the group has really light brown hair. His eyes are the same warm green as my fathers. He has some freckles but not many. He kinda has that goofy look. His jacket is unbuttoned and his shirt unbuttoned slightly showing his chest a little. His tie is orange and is just pulled-over his neck. Not even tied.

The next one is more serious. He is tall but not the tallest. His eyes are dark brown. He looks like he is the tough one and looking for trouble. Defiantly has gotten into plenty of fights. His tie it red and is like the others, not tied. His jacket is slung over his shoulder and sleeves rolled up. His shirt is untied but showing more chest then orange. His hair is red.

The next one is definitely the smart one. His uniform has been neatly placed. His tie is purple. And looks like there is and honors badge as well. Intelligence sticks to him like glue. He has really dark brown hair that can be called black at first sight.

The clearly oldest one wears a blue tie. His uniform is also on properly but not as neat as the last. He looks like the responsible or leader of the group. His hair is blonde. The strange thing about the group is that they all look nicely built. Muscles are visible under the uniforms, especially the blue and red.

I look away after taking in their details. A moment later the train pulls in. I sat in the same car as the four boys, I think I will call them the colors till I learn names. I stood in the middle holding a bar. The colors stood in a corner with the orange and red sitting. I just ignored them, but I could still hear them.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the red look at me. He looked me up and down before talking to his brothers. "Looks like we have a newbie this year." His voice has a thick New York accent. His brothers looked at him in surprise. He nodded towards me. I felt four pairs of eyes bare into my back.

Fifteen minutes later we reached our stop. I once again I hurried out of the subway and into the street. I could tell that the colors where close behind me. I can feel their stares as well. Whispering was going on between them. I have a clue on what. The streets are now crowded, meaning people are finally awake. I glance at my phone, 7:55 am. Class starts at 8:15. a quick glance behind me and I see the colors about ten feet back. I walk faster to see if I can loose them. 7:58. I look back and see that I have lost them. I sigh in relief and slow down. Little did I know at the tim that they had actually passed. Me.

I arrive at the school only to find that the colors are at the gates, waiting for little old me. I grumble as I make way towards the gates. The colors spot me and grin. Especially orange. His grin can put the Jokers to shame. I attempt to walk through the gates but orange blokes me. He is a few inches taller, maybe 5 foot 6. I am 5 foot 5. The others come up beside him. Red looks to be 5 foot 7, purple 5 foot 5, and blue 5 foot 7. Red and orange are both grinning like idiots while purple and blue look curious.

"Hey newbie." The orange leans forward a bit.

My face stays blank. I push past them and head towards the doors. The colors easily keep pace with me. "Saw you where in a hurry today. Any reason?" It was read. He was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

"Nock it off Raph!" It was blue who did this while hitting 'Raph' on the head. We reach the doors and I hurry in. The colors still keeping pace. I see a table that has our schedules are on tables and you have to find it. I quickly find mine, thank god they are alphabetical. I rush off hoping the colors would not follow or notice. Unfortunately they did. Once again they easily kept pace. This was getting on my nerves. Is this what it feels like to be stalked? I look at the paper to see what my locker number is and head in that direction. Before the colors can look at my paper I stuff it in my pocket.

_"Locker 921," _I think to my self. We reach the 900s.

"What is your name," Purple asks?

\ Of course I don't answer. "I'm Mikey," Orange says in excitement! "This is Donny," He points at purple, "Thats Raph," He points at Raph. "And that is Leo," he points at blue. I look back as he introduces them. When he is done I face forward again. I heard Raph growl something about me introducing myself. Only gaining another whack from Leo.

He has a point though, they just, or Mikey, just introduced them. It would be the right thing for me to do. "I'm Sarah." I was quiet about it, almost a whisper. I look back to see them all smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Sarah," Donny says.

I reach my locker and start to load my things in. The lockers are a pale blue. Defiantly need new paint jobs. Each about a foot wide and body length. I load my stuff inside accept a note book and some pencils. I put a lock on the door. And for the first time that day I turned around and face the colors.

"So where are you from Sarah," Mikey asks?

"New Hampshire, and California."

All of them have the dumbest faces on at that moment.

I sigh. "Originally I am from California." I quickly realize what is happening and rush away. I know that this time they are not following me. _"That was close. Don't be that stupid again. You can't risk it."_ Knowing the risks, I make a mental note to never speak to the colors again.

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: So, did you like it. Would really like your input. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi, Welcome back to 'The City Of Dreams.' I hope you all liked the previous chapter. I would like to give a thanks to 'REHELA' for helping me so much with this story. Thank you. Also if you have any ideas for Ocs I would love to hear them, or even ideas on the story. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How My Life Changes For The Worse?**

Never again can I speak to the colors. That fact must be kept in my thoughts at all times, or risk my own future and theirs as well.

I continued down the hallway searching for my first class. The building I huge. Three floors and three buildings. The Cafe, Gym, and main. At the moment I am in the main on the second floor. There are 4000 lockers, just for the first 2 floors. I am already at 400 rooms, and climbing. I am looking for room 430. I glance at a clock on the wall. 8:12 am. I round another corner, there at the end of the hall is my class room.

I slow my speed and catch my breath. I had been sprinting down the halls since I left the colors. Upon entering the class room I take in all the details. The door frame is the same color as the lockers. The door is made of wood that it at least 5 inches thick. The floor tiles are patterned with red, blue, and a cream color. The desks look to be fairly new. With the seat attached to the desk. A smart board is placed at the front of the room, which is where the door comes in. Take note, if late teacher will spot you entering. A regular dry erase board is placed next to the smart board. The teachers desk is located in the far left corner with hardly anything on it. Because it is the first day of school I do not expect much. Cabinets are visible. Holding supplies no doubt. The seats are lined up 6 by 8. Five students already sat in the seats. The teacher in sight. The walls are covered in poster of all kinds. The cream colored walls are visible between them.

I glance at the clock again. 8:14 am. I grab a seat near the back of the room. Other students began to fill into the class room. With 30 seconds left, the four worst people at the moment that could enter. Entered. I will give you one guess. And you guessed right.

The colors walked into the room. I looked away quickly and looked down, hoping they would not spot me. There are 25 kids in the room including myself. Now that the colors are here there are 29. I hoped that with the large number of students I would be hidden from them. But noooo. Someone up there doesn't like. I gave a quick glance up to see that they have spotted me. I look down again and hear the bell go off. I look up when the door opens again. The teacher enters the room meaning class has started. The teacher is an elderly man that looks to be in his 70s. The top of his head is bald. His hair that does remain and his mustache are a faded gray and messy. He reminds me a lot of Einstein. **( The computer says I am spelling this wrong so I am sorry if you don't know why this is.) **The colors who are still standing at the front of the room are asked to take a seat. They seem to have this telepathic link because they all nod there heads as if they just made some kind of agreement and head in my direction. I inwardly groan. The Mikey has placed his self in the seat in front of me and Raph behind. Donny is to my left and Leo to my right. Red and Orange, well I think so, I can feel it. They are grinning like crazy.

"Welcome class to another year of high school," the teacher said in a very happy voice. "I hope you picked your seats wisely because they will be your seats for the year." I loud thunk caught his attention The thunk was the sound of my head colliding with my desk. I could hear Raph snickering. The teacher began to talk about what this year and what we will be going over. I lifted my head again and tried to pay attention. The teacher had said his name at some point but I missed it, so I decided to call him Mr. Einstein. I looked at the clock. Five minutes till class ends.

"One last thing. We have a new student in our school who will need some help getting used to the school. Can you please raise your hand." I reluctantly did. "Is there anyone who wishes to be her guide?" I don't even have to look around, I already know the colors have raised their hands the second the question was asked. "Alright, Leo. You seem responsible enough. You can be the guide." The other three groan.

The bell goes off, signaling the end of class. I place my things in my bag and get up to leave only to see Leo at the door waiting. When I reach him he smiles. I just look away. I'm sure hurt must be plastered all over his face.

I walk out of the room with Leo at my side. Strange, the others are not with him. He probably scared them off. "What class do you have next?" I grab my schedule out of my pocket and give it to him. He scans it over and smiles. "This is great. Looks like you have a class with at least one of us." I groan on the inside again. Life just does not like me. "Looks like you have computer programing with Donny, luck. He is really good at computers and machines. Cooking with Mickey. Gym, western civ, and geometry with all of us. Out door surviving and art with me. And health with Raph."

Just so you know, our classes are broken up into blocks. A block through H block. Each letter is a class. On mondays you have all of your classes. Tuesday and thursday A, C, E, and G. Wednesday and Friday are B, D, F, and H. My classes are lined up like this, Western civ, art, computer programing, gym, cooking, out door survival, geometry, health. Fuuuuuun.

Leo lead me to the art room that is on the other side of the building and on the third floor. This room is much larger and has a door leading to the roof. Art supplies are everywhere except for benches that are messy and stained from paint. Stools are placed behind the benches and are also stained by paint. There is no chalk board or smart board, and art projects everywhere.

For every class, except gym, I was seated next to one of the colors. When the day was finally over, relief filled me. I didn't think I would make it for a second.

I left the building as fast as I could so I did not run into the colors or now should I say brothers. Some how they had gotten onto the topic of siblings and told me they where all brothers, that was kind of confusing unless they are quadruplets or something because they are all in the same grade. that didn't matter to me and I tried not to think about it because talking or thinking about someone usually leads to friendships.

The howl walk home there where no colors, yup still calling them that. In-fact over the next few days I learned that the colors do not walk home at the end of the day, or they have somewhere else to go first. Because I have not once spoken to the colors they where forced to talk about themselves. I don't know why they keep talking to me. You would think they would give up. In-fact they treat me as if I am one of their friends.

It has been a week since school started and it is now friday. Happy day. Not. Its raining, meaning walking in the rain. And even worse is that the subways have been injured by cave ins, meaning a walk home in the rain. My Dad just got back yesterday and is catching up on work before leaving again tomorrow. Mom is sick again and won't be going any where. I am also out of money. So my only option is to walk. Five minutes into the walk my school jacket is socked through as well as my hair. The streets and sidewalks are completely clear because of the rain. It is pretty much raining cats and dogs at the maximum.

I look at my watch. I am about 20 minutes away from home, getting me there at 4:10.

As I walk I start to notice that there are some dark figures following me. Knowing that in New York that is never a good thing so I pick up my pace. Two more figures appear in front of me. Seeing my only option is the alley I head into it, hoping it will lead into another giving me a chance to escape. Dead end. Great. I have no weapons, soaked, and cornered in an alley by four thugs.

I turn around to face them, I will attempt to scare them off. I do have some karate lessons but that was a long time ago. Maybe I can use that to my advantage to get around them and run.

"Hello their girly, wanna have some fun?" What seemed to be the leader of the group asked in a somewhat seductive voice. His little followers all laughed. He was also the only one that didn't have his hood up. So I could see that he had two different colored eyes a green and gold. His black hair is very messy and looks dirty. I can also smell the tobacco leaking off them. I slipped of my empty backpack and my soaked jacket. They where only going to slow me down. The thugs began to close in on me. I just waited for the right moment. But then I noticed they have weapons. Each one is armed with a club. Chances of escape are dwindling.

I took a chance and charged. I managed to dodge two of the attacks but one of the hugs landed a blow to my side. The force was so great that I blown into the wall. I think I heard a crack to. I quickly got to my feet but only received another blow, this time to the head. I let out a scream as I hit the ground.

The Color's pov:

We are walking home in the worst rain ever. We are wet an miserable. Like any other day we are walking home from our lessons, but since the subway is out we have a longer walk this time. We where discussing our day when the subject turned to Sarah.

"I wonder if she will ever speak? The only time she did was to tell her name and where she is from," Don stated.

"Yeah and she seems to be annoyed by us to," Raph growled and mussed at.

"Maybe she is the silent type!" We all glared at Mikey.

"I don't know, she seems to have some problems, but I am sure there is a reason behind the way she acts. All we can do is try and break her shell," Leo said with a thinking look.

We walked not ten feet when we heard a scream. We all stop in our tracks. The voice was familiar. It sounded like Sarah! Don't ask how we know when she spoke less then ten words to us, we just do. We all share a scared glance and head in the direction of the scream.

We turn a corner and are shocked by what we see. There are four foot members surrounding Sarah, who looks to be unconscious. Anger spreads through us like fire.

"Hey!" Raph yelled. The foot members turn to look at us. Shocked faces. They know us a little to well.

"Oh no! Its the blasted Turtles," their leader yells! They take their weapons and charge us.

"Lets finish this quick guys," Leo shouts before charging!

The battle is quick, they manage to disarm the Foot members and nock them out. Leo runs to Sarah's side and checks her injuries. We need to get her out of the rain quick. If blood lose doesn't kill her than hypothermia will." He is right to, the weather has started to turn bitter with fall kicking in, and the rain is ice cold. He scoops her up in his arms and runs in the direction of their home, yeah not thinking of the hospital at the moment. Donny grabs her stuff and follows after his brothers.

With them traveling at full speed, a journey that would have been 30 minutes was brought down to ten. Raph quickly unlocks the stairs that lead to their apartment. Leo brings her to the guest room and places her on the bed. "Donny, Get the first aid kit," Leo calls!

Donny rushes in with it and places it on the bed. Raph and Mickey bring in warm water and towels. "Where is the bleeding coming from?" Donny asks while bringing out the proper supplies.

"The head and...," Leo lifts the shirt and gasps. "Her side. Looks like they cut her with knives and hit her with there clubs." He touches her side. Sarah screams and he immediately stops touching.

"Must be a broken rib," Donny says. Leo steps back and lets Donny do his magic. Mikey takes one of the towels and cleans off the blood while Donny stitches up her head.

Raph growls and leaves the room. "Where are you going," Leo calls?

"She can't stay in those clothes!" The only response he gets before he hears the door open and close.

Donny finishes up with her head and starts to work on her side. He lets out a gasp. With all the blood gone, he can see the damage more clearly. A massive dark bruise covers her side. What even worse is that in some spots it is cut open. He works quick but carefully. He begins to bandage up the wounds and her broken ribs. Just as he finishes, Raph rushes back in with Amy close of his heals. Amy is a close friend of theirs who graduated last year and wants to become a doctor. In her hands she has a bag full of clothes. One look at Sarah and she immediately springs into action. "Everyone out. I will take it from here."

Once the door closes she begins to remove Sarah's clothes and dry her off. She puts on a new pair of clothes and examines the wounds. When she reaches her side she gasps. Never has she seen such a horrible bruise. The poor girl is shivering like crazy so she covers her in a blanket.

She does what she can and goes to see the boys. As soon as she leaves the room she is tackled by questions. "Is she alright, how bad is she, is she awake, will she live," "Quiet!" The boys all go quiet from her sudden outburst. "To answer your questions she is still questionable. Never have a seen a bruise that bad. And I have seen some pretty bad things with my training. Her head should be fine. Might have a small concussion. All I can say is that she should be watched incase her condition worsens. So far she is shivering, if that worsens or her fever reaches 104 bring her to the hospital immediately. Her rib only looks to be fractured. She should be fine for now. If you have any questions you know how to reach me. Call me when she wakes." With those words she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Welcome back everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. Seems like people think Leo will make a good match. Who knows, maybe they will. Only time will tell. (Attempt at evil laugh). Well enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and I do not own TMNT. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sarah's pov

My head is throbbing, my muscles are sore as hell, and my side feels like it has seen better days. What happened to me that made feel so much like shit.

Memories flash across the blank screen, that are my eyelids, showing images of what happened. _"Thats right. I was attacked by some gang members members with funny tattoos on their sweat shirts. They attacked me with their clubs. One to my head. That explains the headache. And another to the side. And that explains the side." _I open my eyes but every thing is blurry. Colors are a mixing together making my head hurt more. I close my eyes to ease the pain. I try to figure out where I am using the colors. I saw lots of dark colors. Which means I am most likely still in the alley. Wait? I remember being picked up. Oh, no! I was kidnapped. That explains the soft ground. I am probably on a bed. And Gonna Be Rapped!

Panic shot through my body. Ignoring the pain I opened my eyes and shot out of the bed. I didn't bother to take in any details because I never planned on returning. I opened the door with so much force that it almost came off the wall. I ran down the hall way as fast as my feet can carry me. Almost running into someone on the way down. I didn't bother asking who they are, just gave a quick punch to the jaw and continued on my way. I heard them recover quickly and shout at me to comeback and chase me. I came to a room that looked like a living room with four people inside. They seemed shocked to see me and quickly got to their feet. Once again I panicked thinking I was being attacked and headed towards another door hoping it was one that lead to stairs. Opening it I found it was not stairs but another room that looked like a welcoming room, and what do you know, stairs right their.

Someone shouted my name, but I ignored it. I ran towards the stairs but I wasn't fast enough. Someone caught my arm. I let out a frightened yelp and punched that person in the jaw as well. Put the person had delayed me long enough that the others caught up. Pain started to return to me as well and my vision started to faze in and out.

Each person blocked an exit leaving no where for me to escape. I went into a defensive pose. Even though I was weak doesn't mean I can't give some damage before going down. The person blocking the door stepped forward a little putting up his hands to try and calm me like I was some sort of animal.

"Sarah, its okay. We are not going to hurt you." His voice sounds familiar, but I can't take changes. I blink a few times to clear my vision. Helps a little. I glare at him more until it clears completely though. "You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Promise." He takes a few more steps.

"Who are you?" I know it may sound stupid but I can't see them clearly.

He seems a little shocked by my question. "Its me. Leo."

Shock fills me as well as relief. The panic I once had is gone and replaced by the pain I had before. "Leo."

I lose feeling in my legs and collapse. He catches me in time though and I lose consciousness in his arms.

* * *

Colors pov

Leo and his brothers where completely shocked when they saw Sarah run into the living room with Raph chasing her, yelling to come back. Her face is full of panic and fear. She doesn't bother to look at us and runs for the door leading to the entry.

Leo drops the book he was reading and goes after her. Followed closely by his brothers. He grabs her as she heads for the stairs. She punches his in the jaw forcing him to let go. But his brothers catch up and block the exits. Leo covers the stairs and rubs his jaw. _"Man can she hit," _I thinks as he looks at her. Donny gives his brother a concerned look. The punch looked like it hurt.

Sarah doesn't seem to recognize them and goes into a defensive pose. Her eyes looked unfocused. _"She can't see us!" _Donny knows that her vision must be fuzzy because of the hit to the head. He wants to tell Leo but since she thinks that she is in danger she will probably go on the attack since they have an advantage.

"Sarah, its okay. We are not going to hurt you," Leo says in a comforting voice. Sarah blinks her eyes a few times but she is still unfocused. She narrows her eyes to look dangerous. Raph smirks at this attempt. He can see she is in no condition to fight. But he is showing signs of a bruise on his cheek where she had hit him. He is quite annoyed at the moment because of this.

Leo looks at her shocked. He has also noticed that she is having trouble seeing and probably part of the reason she is attacking them. Since she can't see him he keeps to the comforting voice.

You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Promise." He gives a warning glance to Raph who gives him the, 'what? You don't trust me' look. Leo takes a few more steps forward.

"Who are you?"

All the brothers stop. Does she truly not see them, can she not recognize their voices? Leo gives another try again.

"Its me. Leo"

Shock and relief fills her face all at once. The panic leaves her and her hands go back to her side.

Relief seems to fill all the brothers. "Leo."

That is all she said before she collapsed. Acting quickly, Leo catches her before she reaches the ground. Leo looks at his brothers in shock. Mikey and Raph are looking at Sarah who is unconscious again in Leo's arms. Donny is checking her pulse. He gives a sigh a relief and looks to his brothers.  
"She is fine. Seems her pain just caught up to her." He looks at Leo. "We should call Amy and put her back in the guest room." Leo nods and leaves to put Sarah in the room. Mikey is gone and can be heard talking on the phone.

Donny stands up and looks at Raph. Raph looks at him as well. They both look to the door where their brothers had left before giving a loud sigh.

* * *

Sarah's pov

Okay. So waking up again I can recap on my horrible day. First it was raining. Then I was attacked. Somehow rescued. And ended up in the house of the colors where I thought I was going to be rapped but ended up being saved by the colors. Then I passed out again. Now I am lying on the same bed and listening to the people in the room. They seem to be arguing. I haven't opened my eyes yet. I just listen to the idiots yelling that woke me up.

* * *

Colors pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ATTACKED YOU!?" Amy was yelling at them because they had let Sarah get up when she was badly injured and should not be even standing. Let alone running around the house punching people in the faces.

"Like we said Amy-" Mikey tried to explain.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU GUYS WHERE UNABLE TO KEEP HER IN BED!"

"Amy shut up and listen!" Raph spoke this time. Amy fell silent for the first time since she arrived. "We tried to keep her in bed, but she got up all of the sudden thinking she was being attacked!"

"We know we should have been more careful, we are sorry Amy," Leo said in his leader like voice.

Amy let out a sigh and regained her composure.

"Finally, the yelling stopped." Everyone jumped and looked at Sarah who I know sitting up right. She was studying each of them. Amy was at her side in minutes. She stopped though when Sarah glared at her. Sarah stared at her trying to figure out if she could be trusted. She looked at the brothers who all nodded. She relaxed and allowed Amy to come closer.

"How are you feeling? Any light headiness, pain?"

"Only a headache from your questions." This gained a laugh from Mikey. She looked at him before her gaze returned to Amy. "My side still feels like it has seen better days, which it has. My head doesn't hurt as much. And my vision is good again."

"That is good. I am pretty sure you do not have a concussion. Your side though. You have two broken ribs and some bad bruising."

"Feels like it." Mikey laughs again. He gains a smack on the head from his brothers.

"The only thing I can say is that don't get out of bed for a while. You will not be leaving the bed for a few days."

"Good thing their was a gas leak. We won't have school for a while," Donny said.

"Gas leak," Sarah asked?

"Yeah, it was all over the news. Some guy gassed the howl school. Apparently the guy was planning to light off some kind of bomb that would destroy the building. The police stopped him though. Not before he let the gas out. They are trying to get rid of it right now." Mikey sounded out of breath when he finished.

"So that means you don't have to worry about school," Leo said.

"Yeah, but what about her folks," Raph asked? Sarah frowned at the mention of her parents.

"Yeah, they must be worried," Donny said.

"We can't move her. To risky," Amy added.

"Maybe she can call them," Mikey said. Everyone looked at Sarah.

She let out a sigh. "Where is my cellphone," she asked? Amy shuffled through the closet. She came back and handed her the cellphone.

* * *

Sarah's pov

I felt self-conscious as they all watched me. I kept my gaze on the wall as I waited for my parents to answer the phone. When they did answer my ears where filled with the panicked voices of my parents.

"SARAH! Sarah are you alright," my mothers voice shouted through the phone!?

"Where are you Sarah," my father asked? More questions where thrown at me.

There was some silence. "Can I speak now?" My voice is filled with sarcasm. I heard the sighs of relief. "Before I am bombarded with more questions I am only calling to tell you that I was jumped by some people, I am okay but I am staying with some people from school. You will see me again on Friday at the latest." I could feel the ice in my voice as I said this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WHERE JUMPED!" Man my mother is loud. I was holding the phone away from me and I could still hear her. Judging by the others looks they could to.

"Careful Honey. You don't want to get worse," my Dad's soothing voice said.

"But-"

"Sarah, we understand just keep in touch and don't hesitate to all." With those final words he hung up.

I let out a sigh and put the phone down. I looked to the others who gave me questioning looks. "My Dad understands." That was all I had to say because I was greeted by lots of smiles.

Man, this is going to be a long week. How will I survive?

* * *

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Well, what do you think. **

** REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hey people! Sorry for being gone so long. I was spending another week at the beach. Hampton beach in NH. Anyway. So school will also be starting soon as well. So to make things easier for me I will now be updating only on Fridays or Saturdays so I have time to do homework. Sorry for that. Its really important I do though because I am a Junior this year meaning I start to look at colleges which is really important for my future as you all should know who plan on going to college. Okay... So because I am updating once a week they should start getting longer. All depends on my imagination, and cliff hangers. I would love to get your input on the story and if I need to add in more action I understand that sometimes stories can get kind of slow at times and I don't want people to loose interest, so any input would be nice.**

** I don't want to bore you any more so hear is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**I do not own TMNT. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sarah's pov

So, my plan at the beginning of the year was to never speak or even make contact with the colors. Look how that turned out. I was jumped and now I am staying at their place for a howl week till I recover. Fun? Not.

You can't even begin to understand the risks that come with making any contact with them or anyone. Every time I speak to them their life is put into more danger. And they are putting themselves in danger to by letting me stay here.

Grrrrrrrrr. How am I going to deal with this? All I can really do is talk to them as little as possible. That means not at all. I have not spoken with Amy either. She seems to be ticked off about that. She always gives me a glare when she walks out. AND ITS ONLY DAY ONE! How am I going to deal with this girl who glares at me constantly. Grrrrrrrr.

The only upside about this howl situation is that I am treated like a princess and get to eat all my meals in bed. Although when you can't leave your bed it gets kind of boring. Geez if someone can get bored to death I think I will.

There was a TV in the room but Amy took it away saying I could not have it back till I started to talk to them. HA! Like that will work. My parents tried that before and failed. The colors seemed to given up on speaking to me to. But then again the last time they came in was 9 o'clock last night. So they probably went to sleep.

I looked at the clock, 7:13 am on this fine saturday morning. Hint the sarcasm. I sat up and daydream like I usually do when I have nothing to do. I like to make up battle scenes and stuff like that. Its like making my own TV show in my head. Yah, strange imagination.

I pulled away from my thoughts though when I heard shouting in the hallway.

"Amy calm down, she probably has good reasons," Leo sounded like he was having a hard time controlling Amy who was probably freaking out. She had decided to stay and help take care of me. Raph seemed to be a little to happy about this. I have a feeling they like each other.

"No Leo! She is staying in your home without showing any respect! Not once has she thanked us, or even spoken to us! All she does is sit on the bed and act like a princess! She doesn't even smile!" I couldn't help but flinch at her words. Am I being that much of a jerk? Well coming from their perspective I would have to say I am. Not once have I thanked them. And they are taking care of me. For goodness sakes they rescued me to. And not one did I thank them. I really am being a jerk.

They continue to shout at one another, then the door swings open Amy storms in. Leo is at her heels looking completely shocked. He argues with her a little and trys to get her out but she just shakes him off. She storms over to me and opens her mouth to say something but stops. She looks at me and all the anger disappears and pain replaces it. I look at her for a second wondering why she stopped but then I feel something wet go down my cheek. I feel it and realize I am crying.

Leo is looking at me in complete shock. The others come in and stop in their tracks when they see me. I look away from them and try to get control over myself.

"Sarah," Amy says softly.

"You are right." I look back to them, my voice is shaky from crying. "You are completely right. All this time you have been taking care of me without any question. You saved me to. And not once have I thanked you or even spoken to you. Treated you like you where dead to the world. And all this time I thought I was protecting you when I was really hurting you." I look down and refuse to look at them. The tears are now coming down uncontrollably. I feel someone sit on the bed beside me and they pull me into a hug. I don't care who they are I just bury my face into their shoulder and cry my heart out. They rubbed my back and gave me comforting words. It was several minutes before I was finally able to calm myself down. My crying was now sniffles and the arms around me where still rubbing my back.

"What do you mean you thought you where trying to protect us?" The person who asked me was Leo but he sounded really close a little to close, thats when it hits me.

I lift my head from Leo's shoulder and look at the faces around me. Leo removes his arms from around me but keeps a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I swing my legs over the side of the bed so that I am sitting on the edge. I let out a sigh and look down at my hands that are in my lap. "You could say that me moving a lot is not by accident."

"What do you mean," Raph asks. I look at him.

"I mean, that I am moving not because of my fathers job or because we needed a new place. But because of me." I take a long breath and try to control my still shaky voice. "It started when I was ten years old. I was living in California still. I loved it there. It will always be my home. My only home. We moved because of me. I caused some damage that would never be forgiven, and my parents learned of a new part of me. You could say they where scared. They thought it best if we moved away. We moved to New Hampshire. I made new friends and new life. But it wasn't like California. My parents where a little more cautious this time but still wanted me to live a normal life. We lived there for four years. But there was another incident. This one was worse. My parents then decided to move again. We came here to New York. We arrived sometime at the end of this summer. My parents are still trying to give me a normal life, but I gave up. When I learned we where moving again, I shut down. I never spoke to any one. Until now." I took another breath and looked at my hands. "I shut everyone out, so that they would not be put in danger because of me." Tears began to form in my eyes again.

It was silent for a while until Mikey spoke. "What kind of accidents where they?"

I looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Lets just say people got hurt." I wiped away the tears from my eyes and gave another sigh. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But I was hurting you guys any way. I am sorry. But I didn't know what else to do. I don't even talk to my own parents."

"Sarah?" I looked over to Amy. "I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding. I had no idea what you have been through. I am sorry."

I nodded. There was no way she could have known what I went through.

"You know what?" We all looked at Mikey. "We may not know what you went through, but we can defiantly see that life without friends will be hard on you. How about giving us a chance."

"Yeah!" I jumped a little. Donny rarely was loud. "You don't have to worry about us getting hurt. We can handle that."

Leo got up and stood next to his brothers. "Why not give us a chance Sarah." Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer. I couldn't help but smile. The first true smile in a long time. "Thank you. Everyone." Tears of joy slipped down my cheek. "I will give you a chance." Everyone cheered and pulled me into a tight group hug, which hurt my side a little.

"Hey! Don't break her!" They let go of me and I fell back onto the bed. The colors looked ashamed of themselves as Amy glared down at them. You could say she looked like a giant looking at ants for a second.

This caused a rare occurrence though.

I laughed...


	5. Chapter 5

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: WELCOME BACK PEOPLE! **

** So I know I am late on this update, sorry. Still getting used to being in school now, and went school shopping. Me got pretty clothes. Any way. This next chapter should be good. Umm. Would still like to hear those reviews. Well. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Sarah's pov**

Everyone looked at me in shock as I tried to control my laughter, which I found very difficult. Eventually I did though. I looked at everyone and wiped away the wetness from my eyes. Everyone just looked plain dumb struck.

"Sorry, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." I was still giggling a little.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sarah?!" I looked at Mikey like he was the biggest idiot in the world. He also earned himself a big slap on the back of his head from Raph. "Ow!"

Amy rolled her eyes and shuck her head. "Alright everyone out!" She began to push the boys out of the room. "She still is injured, needs rest you know." She closed the door with a big sigh.

She came back over to the bed and helped me lie down. "I think thats enough excitement for one day don't you think," she said with a laugh? I laughed as well.

"It feels good to laugh again," I said with a sad smile.

She gave me a smile and went on to checking and changing bandages. After changing the one on my head she moved to my side.

She is more careful with these because of how bad the damage is. But after the cloth was all removed she gasped in surprise. "Sarah!... Your injuries. The are almost healed!" I looked down at my side to see she is completely right. My once badly bruised side is now almost gone. The cuts are gone as well. I hardly felt any pain. But my ribs still hurt meaning they where still broken. I smiled at Amy who looked dumb founded.

"Did I mention I am a supper fast healer?"

"NO! You failed to mention that!"

"Shhhhhhh. Do you want the colors coming in here when I am uncovered like this?"

"Colors?"

"The nick name I gave to them."

"Strange nickname." I just shrugged. Sh looked back at my side and began to poke around. I flinched whenever she touched a rib. After a moment she stopped and looked at me. "The bruising is better, but your ribs are still broken. They are better then they should be though."

"I figured as much."

Amy rewrapped my side and pulled my shirt. "I will go and get you something to eat."

When the door closed the smile on my face faded. _'What are you doing Sarah? You just confirmed all of their deaths. But, what if they are different? What if this time, things will not be as bad as the last?"_

It is now tuesday. My head and side are completely healed. My ribs are still sore but healed. Amy says I should still take it easy. And if you ask me, looks kind of stupid when she trys to figure out the reason for this fast recovery.

I am now able to walk around. I spend most of my time sitting on the couch watching Mikey play video games or sit in the kitchen reading a book. They have very good selection, some books I never seen before. I love to read, and because of the variety I have been reading more than usual.

I have also been able to learn more about the colors and Amy.

Mikey is a gaming freak. He spends most of his time either watching TV, playing some sort of video game, or reading comics. He also loves to cook and is very good at it. He is friendly and loves to just have fun.

Raph is, well... Grumpy. He is either sleeping, eating, hitting Mikey, arguing with someone, punching his punching bag, or working on hit motorcycle. He never talks to anyone unless they are challenging him, or he is yelling at someone because he is pissed. I avoid talking to him just incase he yells at me. He is only friendly towards Amy. Yup, he definably loves her. Not sure they are dating though. Amy has a thing for him to though.

Donny is a real smarty pants. He has pretty much turned his room into a lab. He loves to work on machines almost as much as he love coffee. He is friendly and will always lend a hand to those who need it. He doesn't leave his room to often and is only for a short time. I think he smiles almost as much as Mikey does.

Leo is kind of like the leader of the group. He is serious but kind. He doesn't do much. Well I don't know that for sure because he locks himself in his room a lot. When he does come out he reads, eats,or just watches TV.

I have noticed that all the colors do leave at the same time every day and return at the same time. It is around the time school usually ends as well. I am not sure what they do, but I am curious. I asked if I could come on monday but the refused, saying it was to risky for I could get hurt again. Yah, way to make a girl feel bad.

Amy also shows up at the house around the time they leave. Since my wounds where now healed she doesn't stay with the colors. She does perform baby sitting for them though. And who is being baby sat?

ME!

At the moment the colors are out again. Me and Amy are just sitting on the couch, completely bored. I am reading a new book and she is watching TV. Or just flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

She sighed and turned off the TV when she failed. We sat there in silence for a long time after that. It was so quiet you could hear the grandfather clock in the room ticking.

"THATS IT!" I jumped at Sam's sudden out burst. She stood up and ran over to me. "We need to get out of here. I can't stand it any longer. Get dressed and lets go."

I smirked and ran into my room. Being stuffed inside the house must have finally gotten to her. I put on some regular skinny jeans, my black converse, a red short shirt that said 'Thats my ninja skills talking.' I let my hair down from its pony tail. Since I didn't straiten it, it had some waves in it. Just enough to make it look good.

When I came back into the living room I found Amy pacing impatiently. When she saw me walk in she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the door. "Lets go! Time for some extreme shopping," she yelled as we headed for the elevator!

(A few hours later the Colors come home)

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

The chase begins


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter of 'The City of Dreams!"**

**Warning! Lots of swearing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Amy lead me through the streets of New York after our huge shopping spree. We went to at least a million stores to look at shoes and clothes. I didn't really buy much accept a new outfit and wallet, but Amy has at least 20 bags. At the moment we are heading to central park to have a small break before heading back to the Color's place. At the moment Amy was talking about how great it was to finally get some girl time with me. I would give her a small answer every now and then. But since we are now in public I didn't want to speak to much. To risky. Amy seemed to catch on to this a little. Or just didn't care and kept talking.

We where now sitting on a bench near a small pond in the park. Amy was still chatting away about some boy she liked. I was more focused on my surroundings. Since summer would be ending soon, the weather has been getting colder. It was still warm enough that you don't need a sweater every time you go outside, but still colder then summer. It was like that warning that fall is on the way.

I'm not sure ho long we sat there, but Amy decided that we should head back before the Colors get home. Or else we would have a lot of explaining to do.

We just left the park when we both froze. Across the street we saw something we did not want to see.

The colors.. Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun!

We both shared a quick glance before staring back at them. They didn't notice us yet, but we could tell the where looking. Quickly and unnoticeably as possible we headed towards the house in the opposite direction they where heading. As soon as we where far enough we broke into a run.

"We get back to the house as fast as possible. I will pretend to be sleeping and you sneak back to your place," I whispered.

She nods and we go faster.

"AMYYYYY!"

I swear we both jumped out of our skin at the sound of his voice.

Looking behind us we saw that the colors where hot on our tails. They looked to be at least 100 meters back and gaining quickly. "AMY! SARAH! STOP RUNNING NOW!"

"LIKE SHIT WE WILL!" We both yell and run faster.

"Scratch that last plan Sarah!"

"I figured!"

We ran faster, trying to get away from the Colors. We where at least six blocks away from the house... And 3 from mine.

"Wanna go to my place?"

A looks at me like I had six heads but then smiles.

"Follow me."

I head down alley that I always use when I am in a rush to get home. Like its raining. Or I have 4 angry guys coming after me. We take a few turns before hurrying up a fire escape. We head all the way to the top of the building. When we get there Amy is panting heavily along with me. I look at the building next to us and get an idea. We still had a few building to go before we reached my place where we would hide for a little, but we had a few obstacles to get passed. Which gave me an idea.

"How good... Can you jump," I asked through pants.

Amy looked at me in confusion when I asked this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I straitened up and went towards the edge of the building with her following. "Can you jump far enough to get onto another building?"

I looked at her face and she clearly thought I was crazy. But she looked at the distance and took a big breath. "I... Probably if I get a good run first."

"Good. Because this is our only option." We looked back when we heard the Colors and how close they where.

"Alright. Lets do this!"

We backed up far enough that Amy got all the running she needed for this jump. "How many buildings are we jumping again?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Around seven."

"Oh God."

"Don't worry its lots of fun."

We both took deep breaths and gave each other a quick glance and looked at the next building we would jump onto.

"You never done this before have you," Amy says.

"Nope."

"Greeeat."

"Okay...3... 2...1!" We take off running at full speed towards the edge of the building. 5 steps till death... 3 three steps till we shit ourselves... 1 step to freedom!

We both launch ourselves over the side screaming. It seems like forever but eventually our feet touch solid ground again. We stumble a little but get our footing. We look at each other in shock.

We smile widely and squeal a little. We hug and jump in excitement that we are still alive. But our triumph is cut short.

"Mhmmmmmmmm."

We freeze and look behind us. There, angry as ever. Where the colors.

"Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!" I say, gaining a glare from Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER 7! YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

My day started off pretty well. But of course everything just has to go down hill. I managed to have a good day in the city with Amy. But we ended up running for our lives from the colors. We ran faster than a Olympic gold medalist and jumped a building. Now, even with all our effort we are cornered. Greeeeeat!

Amy stood beside totally freaking out, the colors stood in front of me looking furious. Behind me was a short jump to another building. The wheels began to turn in my head. Maybe, just maybe.

"WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Raph yelled at us. Geez he is load.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?!" But Leo makes the record.

I rolled my eyes at them. Amy sent me a nervous glance. Why the hell is she so scared. Its only the colors. I looked at her and saw the water in her eyes.

Of course. She betrayed their trust and from what she tells me they are the closest thing she has got to family. She must be feeling so guilty right now. Almost made me regret what I was about to do.

"Guys don't blame her, it was my idea." Amy gave me a shocked look, but the colors just looked plain bored.

"Even if that is true, she should have known better then to agree," Leo said. Typical.

"Fine. Blame her for this!" Amy glared at me. I secretly grabbed the bags that we had some how managed to hold onto this howl time. Lets see. 400 hundred pounds of clothes we hot here? I looked at the colors again. They had raised eyebrows at me. I continued on with our little chat. "But blame me for this."

"For what?" Donny had to ask.

"THIS!" I threw the bags at them, creating a hurricane of clothes. I turned tail and ran. "EVERYBODY FOR THEMSELVES!" I shouted to Amy who watched me in shock and a little bit of anger to for leaving her.

I leaped over to the other building at lightning speed. I think I did five buildings before I finally looked back. What I saw kind of gave me a panic attack.

Hot on my tail where the colors, and they where not amused.

I gave them a massive grin an ran faster. I kept a good lead to. I kept about 4 buildings ahead of them the whole time.

When I made it to the colors building and limbed down the fire escape as fast as I possibly could. I jumped through the window of my room, locked it, shut the curtains, ran to my door and locked that as well. I leaned against the door and waited. There was some struggling to open the window and door, but that ended soon with one of the saying, 'She will have to come out if she wants to eat.'

When they finally left I noticed something that should not be here. I walked over to my bed and my eyes went wide. A knife had been stabbed into the mattress! There was also a note. I didn't need to read it to know who it was from though.

"There back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of 'The City of Dreams.' I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I know some are. **

**I am starting to run out of ideas for this story so any help would be great. I want to get a halloween on in soon so I will be doing a little more typing then usual. (hopefully.) So any ideas that come in soon would be great! Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Fear ran through my body as I read the note. It was not a good one either. When was it ever. The note was short and got strait to the point.

_ Seems to me that you have gotten a little to comfortable in you new home. Have you forgotten the passed already? We have been watching you for some time now, and thank you so much for allowing this to be once again so painful for you. Be warned. We will strike when least expected. _

_ -Fear_

I don't know how long I stood there but I took some time before I could finally take my eyes away from the letter. "Fear." How did he manage to find me so easily? Why was I so stupid?

War. Thats all he lives for. A stupid war. And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Unless I have something to say about it. For far to long has he been a horrible thorn in my side. Now is the time for me to act, or risk the others life. And I am not willing to allow that to happen again.

"If its a war he wants." I smirk to myself and head towards the door. "Then its a war he will get. And thats gonna be one hell of a war." The smirk leaves my face when I realize that the colors are in serious danger. '_I need to warn them.' _

When I open the door I am welcomed by to people falling to the floor in a big heap. My eyes go wide for a second before I glare down at Mikey and Raph who had been listening in on her.

"Where you listening in on me!?"

They just gave me those smiles that where full of apology and sarcasm at the same time. "Sorry dudette," Mikey said.

"Sorry! Don't you know its rude to listen in on someone!?" My yelling caught the attention of Donny and Leo who walked up to my door. Raph and Mikey where still on the floor cowering under my glare.

"We got curious!" My gaze softened a bit when Mikey let out this wine.

"Why where you talking about a war," Raph bravely asked. My glare returned but then softened again. _'I have to tell them or risk their lives.' _

All eyes where on me with expecting eyes. A long sigh escaped my lips. "Is Amy here?"

"In the living room," Donny said.

"Good." I walked pass them and headed towards the living room. I didn't bother looking to see if they where following. Amy jumped up when she saw me walk in. She had an angry look on her face. She rushed over to me and proceeded to yell at me. Saying things about abandoning her and stuff like that. I didn't really care at the moment.

"Look, Amy I know you are angry and all but I need you sit on the couch and be quiet." Her glare grew but mine was stronger. She recoiled a bit before slowly sitting on the couch. I walked over to my backpack and brought out a folder with files inside. I went and stood in front of the coffee table facing the others. Donny, Amy and Raph had the couch while Mikey and Leo took the chairs. They all had faces saying 'What is this about?'

"I told you that in the past those close to me got hurt because of 'accidents.' Because of these 'accidents' I had shut out the world including my own parents. But these accidents where not actually accidents. They where intentional." I went quiet and let the information sink in.

"What do you mean by that," Donny asked?

"More like, why where they injured," Leo said.

I looked at him to see a face full of concern and interest. Donny, you could see the wheels turning. Raph looked annoyed. Mikey confused. Amy. Amy was a mixture of all of them.

"Everything I tell you will be the reason for how I treated you in the past. It was because of fear as well as protection."

"Protection? What damn protection?" Raph has the shortest temper I have ever seen.

"Protection from him." I tossed a file onto the table. On the file was a picture of a man looking to be in his thirties. I had jet black hair that was horribly cut to a short length. His eyes are an extremely dark blue almost blue like he is wearing contacts. His skin is tanned lightly and running across his face from cheek to cheek was a large scar. His expression was that of a mad mans. Grinning like he had just taken full control of the world. Just looking at the picture sent shivers down your spine.

"Who is he," Mikey asked?

"That Mikey, is William A. Humes. More commonly known as 'Fear.' He is the reason that people got hurt and why I was moving a lot. He has an ally here in New York that is known as the Shredder."


	9. Chapter 9

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi everyone. This is a new story based on TMNT! For those who have been told about it, I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own TMNT, but I do own my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Another busy day in New York city. Another adventure. But can you choose the direction. Or is this adventure already written. No one can tell for sure. All you can do is embrace the journey. For it could be the one that changes the world or just your world. Its also your choice to take the journey. So will you. If you do. Then I welcome you. You are now reading my story. Of my journeys through four years of New York. There will be hardships, betrayal, adventure, maybe even love. Who can tell. As you read. You are sure to find out. I welcome you to my story. The City Of Dreams.

**. . .**

Ten years I lived in California. Four years I lived in New Hampshire. Now I live in an apartment. In New York. New York city to be exact. The city where dreams come true. So said my mother. But for a dream to come true you need a dream. I have none. What is the point of having dreams if they all just wash away.

When I moved away from California, my heart broke. I grew up there. My friends are there. My home is there. It took almost a year for me to get over the move. We lived in New Hampshire now. Small town by the name of Weare. Yeah. Funny name. I know. I started to open up again. Make friends. I made it through my first year of high school till my parents told me we are moving again. Not as far as last time, but still leaving. The hurt was not as bad as the first. I only had three friends that I was really close to. No boyfriend. It was during the summer, near the end. We currently live in New York city. It looks like any other city, especially if you travel a lot like I do. The city can be easily navigated, if you take the time to learn it. When we first arrived I had two weeks till school. During the first week I took the time to learn the city, exploring you could see. I had like five maps in my pocket though. I eventually learned it though. Now I travel knowing almost every spot in the city. I even found the school on my first day.

When I learned of the move, you could say my already dull personality became duller. The first move I refused to talk to anyone. When I finally did, my once shiny personality disappeared. I didn't really trust anyone, but I still gave them chances to get trust. When I got friends I became happy again but not as much as I used to. When we moved once again I didn't go into depression, I just shut everyone out. Even my parents. I never spoke unless needed. I didn't let anyone in. I said good bye to my last friends and that was the last time my parents heard me speak. My parents try to get me to open up, but I ignore them. I promised to never get any ties to anyone, in a way of protecting myself from getting hurt more. Or anyone else. People I do become close to get hurt. Thats why we keep moving so no other people get hurt. My parents still want me to live a normal life, I find no point in trying anymore. From now on my life is a place of solitude. My parents for there own protection no longer matter, although I still love them.

My parents still hope that my life will be normal. It won't. Some times I listen in on their conversations. They speak of hoping someone special will come into my life and break my shell. I just laugh to myself. False hopes that will be unanswered. I will never let another person into my life in hopes of protecting others, and myself.

Now, with 12 hours till school starts. I sit in my room, waiting for what tomorrow brings. Thanks to my father's job, we are wealthy. Not super rich, but wealthy. He is a high up business man. He travels a lot, but we seem him every week, for about four days. My Mom works or used to. Not anymore, for personal reasons.

Based on my personality, you would think I am goth. I'm not. My favorite color is blue. Light blues. Always have. Actually. It used to be pink. My parents always put me in pink when I was younger. Now I despise it. Well not completely. I like it every now and then. I dress in regular clothes. Dark blue jean skinny jeans. Sometimes black leather. I wear Regular fitting t- shirts and a red and black zip up hooded sweatshirt. My shoes or either black or red high-top converse. I have one pair that are black go to my knees. I also wear a pair of fingerless gloves that are dark blue or... black. Yeah a lot of black. That is only because it matches every color. My shirts are all different colors. Mostly light colors. My back pack is red. My room I won't describe. It is is big though.

I glance at the clock. 5:58 am. A sigh escapes my lips. I climb out of my bed. Like a normal person on a regular day, I take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and do my hair. The school has a uniform, so no worries on people judging you on your clothes. The uniform is a white dress shirt with a green jacket, and if a girl, a choice between gray skinny dress pants. I chose the skinnys. The shoes are your choice. Since my clack converse go so well with them, I wore the low high tops. The ones that don't go to my knees. I also put on my gloves. For the style. There is no rule against it, only wear the uniform is required. I decided to leave the jacket unbuttoned. Ties are required for boys. He-he, lucky for us girls. I took a towel and defogged the mirror. My now dry blonde hair lay before me, ready to be tamed from its messiness. At first glance, you would think it was blonde, but look closer and you can see that I am dirty blonde. Slight traces of light brown hair are barely visible. My amber eyes follow the brush as it de-tangles my hair.

I settles my hair into a large very lose braid with my bangs still out. My hair when let down goes to my shoulder blades. It is straight with a slight curl to it. Not really noticeable. With my backpack packed the night before with all the new books and binders, school supplies in general.

I walk into the kitchen to find my parents already there. I glance at the clock. 7:10 am. I calculate the walk time to the school. 30 minutes. My parents give me their usual morning greetings that are still full of love. Once again ignored. On the counter my toast is already made. Buttered and cinnamon on it. Beside it is 20 bucks. Enough for lunch the howl week. As I munch on my toast I listen to my parents as they talk about my Dads next trip to Vermont and them giving a lecture about school, not once did I look at them. I glance at the clock again. 7:20 am. I finished my toast and put the plate in the sink. Grabbing the money I place it in my wallet. I but my bag on and head for the door. Before I reach it my Dad stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him. His warm green eyes seem to stare into my soul. He smiles at me warmly like he always has, even before New York. "Maybe it will be like last time." I know he is speaking about New Hampshire. "Try to open up again and make some friends." Inwardly I wish he was right but know its not possible. "I will be gone till thursday this time. Try to make some friends by then." He gives me a hug I do not return. He lets me go and I rush out the door. Not to escape them but because I am running a little late.

My heart feels like it is going to break. I love my parents. I truly do and it breaks my heart to treat them this way. Secretly I believe they know I love them to but hide it. They know most of the reason I act like this, but they still try. Like what all parents should do.

The walk to my school is long, so take the subway. I then walk for about five more minutes before reaching the school.

The walk to sub way is quiet because of how early it is. I almost make to the subway when I begin to spot other students. I can tell because of the uniforms. Walking down into the subway I spot four boys wearing the school uniform. My attention leaves them when I pull out m school card. Students get cards from the school that are like free passes through the subway. They only work when you use them during the times of 6- 8 am and 3- 4 p.m. I quickly pass through and make my way towards the stations. Not surprising is that there are at least twenty other students down here. Among them the four boys. They stand to the side. Each one with a different exterior. What looks to be the youngest of the group has really light brown hair. His eyes are the same warm green as my fathers. He has some freckles but not many. He kinda has that goofy look. His jacket is unbuttoned and his shirt unbuttoned slightly showing his chest a little. His tie is orange and is just pulled-over his neck. Not even tied.

The next one is more serious. He is tall but not the tallest. His eyes are dark brown. He looks like he is the tough one and looking for trouble. Defiantly has gotten into plenty of fights. His tie it red and is like the others, not tied. His jacket is slung over his shoulder and sleeves rolled up. His shirt is untied but showing more chest then orange. His hair is red.

The next one is definitely the smart one. His uniform has been neatly placed. His tie is purple. And looks like there is and honors badge as well. Intelligence sticks to him like glue. He has really dark brown hair that can be called black at first sight.

The clearly oldest one wears a blue tie. His uniform is also on properly but not as neat as the last. He looks like the responsible or leader of the group. His hair is blonde. The strange thing about the group is that they all look nicely built. Muscles are visible under the uniforms, especially the blue and red.

I look away after taking in their details. A moment later the train pulls in. I sat in the same car as the four boys, I think I will call them the colors till I learn names. I stood in the middle holding a bar. The colors stood in a corner with the orange and red sitting. I just ignored them, but I could still hear them.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the red look at me. He looked me up and down before talking to his brothers. "Looks like we have a newbie this year." His voice has a thick New York accent. His brothers looked at him in surprise. He nodded towards me. I felt four pairs of eyes bare into my back.

Fifteen minutes later we reached our stop. I once again I hurried out of the subway and into the street. I could tell that the colors where close behind me. I can feel their stares as well. Whispering was going on between them. I have a clue on what. The streets are now crowded, meaning people are finally awake. I glance at my phone, 7:55 am. Class starts at 8:15. a quick glance behind me and I see the colors about ten feet back. I walk faster to see if I can loose them. 7:58. I look back and see that I have lost them. I sigh in relief and slow down. Little did I know at the tim that they had actually passed. Me.

I arrive at the school only to find that the colors are at the gates, waiting for little old me. I grumble as I make way towards the gates. The colors spot me and grin. Especially orange. His grin can put the Jokers to shame. I attempt to walk through the gates but orange blokes me. He is a few inches taller, maybe 5 foot 6. I am 5 foot 5. The others come up beside him. Red looks to be 5 foot 7, purple 5 foot 5, and blue 5 foot 7. Red and orange are both grinning like idiots while purple and blue look curious.

"Hey newbie." The orange leans forward a bit.

My face stays blank. I push past them and head towards the doors. The colors easily keep pace with me. "Saw you where in a hurry today. Any reason?" It was read. He was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

"Nock it off Raph!" It was blue who did this while hitting 'Raph' on the head. We reach the doors and I hurry in. The colors still keeping pace. I see a table that has our schedules are on tables and you have to find it. I quickly find mine, thank god they are alphabetical. I rush off hoping the colors would not follow or notice. Unfortunately they did. Once again they easily kept pace. This was getting on my nerves. Is this what it feels like to be stalked? I look at the paper to see what my locker number is and head in that direction. Before the colors can look at my paper I stuff it in my pocket.

_"Locker 921," _I think to my self. We reach the 900s.

"What is your name," Purple asks?

\ Of course I don't answer. "I'm Mikey," Orange says in excitement! "This is Donny," He points at purple, "Thats Raph," He points at Raph. "And that is Leo," he points at blue. I look back as he introduces them. When he is done I face forward again. I heard Raph growl something about me introducing myself. Only gaining another whack from Leo.

He has a point though, they just, or Mikey, just introduced them. It would be the right thing for me to do. "I'm Sarah." I was quiet about it, almost a whisper. I look back to see them all smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Sarah," Donny says.

I reach my locker and start to load my things in. The lockers are a pale blue. Defiantly need new paint jobs. Each about a foot wide and body length. I load my stuff inside accept a note book and some pencils. I put a lock on the door. And for the first time that day I turned around and face the colors.

"So where are you from Sarah," Mikey asks?

"New Hampshire, and California."

All of them have the dumbest faces on at that moment.

I sigh. "Originally I am from California." I quickly realize what is happening and rush away. I know that this time they are not following me. _"That was close. Don't be that stupid again. You can't risk it."_ Knowing the risks, I make a mental note to never speak to the colors again.

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: So, did you like it. Would really like your input. Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The colors and Amy told me their stories and that they are ninjas. Amy met the colors when she was captured by the foot and has been training with them for 2 years. She doesn't go out with them on missions because she hasn't trained long enough to do so. She goes on lots of adventures with them as well though. They also told me that where they go every day is to train with their sensei master Splinter.

All the adventures they told me where really amazing. I had no idea their lives where so great. Turns out they knew about the Shredder and the Utrons for a long time. They had so many stories to tell that we had to order pizza because we forgot about dinner. I don't think we made it half way through their stories before the clock went off signaling it was midnight. We went off to bed but the stories they told me where still playing in my mind. _'Maybe, just maybe. It will be different this time,'_ I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

. . .

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. We had grown closer to each other over the week. It was saturday now and I was finally going home to my parents. Believe it or not. I was actually excited about it. Amy had spoken to me a few nights ago about my parents and when she learned I haven't been talking to them she told me that I should. I knew she was right and I was going to give it a try. If I could make new friends I could defiantly open up to my parents again.

We where currently heading towards my house. Amy and Leo had offered to come with me. Leo carried my back pack and Amy had a plate of cookies. I was holding two bags that where full of clothes that Amy bought me. I stopped in front of the apartment building and smiled. Amy's and Leo's mouthes hung open in shock.

"You live here?!" Amy said in complete shock.

"Yup," I said with a grin. The apartment building was huge and was extremely expensive. "I live on the top floor."

"Its huge!" Amy shouted to get her point across.

"Its not that big," I said as I walked threw the doors that door man had opened for us. I could see the shocked faces of Leo and Amy as they followed me inside. The lobby was even more impressive. The walls where pretty much made of waterfalls and the floor was marble. Five elevators where lined up next to each other and had people coming in and out of them. I took the middle one since it was the only elevator that went to the top floors. The ride up was about 1 minute long. We stepped out of the elevator and I led them to my apartment. There where only 5 on this floor. I lived in 125.

I opened the door held it open so they could walk in. The minute I closed the door I was pulled into a big hug by my mom.

"OH MY GOD SARAH! Thank goodness you are okay." I stood in shock as she hugged me, but I the smiled and hugged her back.

"Its okay Mom."

She gasped and let me go and looked at me in shock. "Sarah," she whispered.

"Mom, I'm sorry for kicking you and Dad out of my life. Its was wrong of me. I want you to be part of my life again. And thank you and Daddy for never giving up on me." Mom started to shed tears now.

"Oh Honey! We would never give up on you!" We then hugged each other again, the first real we have shared with each other in a long time.

**Yeah! Two chapters in one Day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. So here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update this weekend but I donated blood on Friday and didn't feel good the howl weekend. So since school was canceled today because of Hurricane Sandy, I decided to put it up before I lost power. Sorry if some of you can't read this until after the Hurricane or you get power.**

**Also. I have not been getting a lot of reviews lately. I don't know if it is because the story is getting bad or because you don't have the time. But I would like reviews to know how I am doing and if the story is still good. I will also not be doing these little 'Hello from the author things' unless I feel they are actually needed. **

**I do not know when I will next update the story. I may not be for a while because of the power. I promise you though that I will still work on the story even if there is no power. "cough" its called pen and paper. **

* * *

**Well. That is all I really have to say. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 11

Its has been a while since my stay with the Colors. Things have changed between us and I have grown closer to my parents as well. Even though things are getting better in life. I can still see the dark shadow that follows me.

Donny has been doing lots of research on Fear and the Shredder. He hasn't found much. I didn't expect him to. Fear is very good at covering his tracks.

It is currently October. It is getting cold outside, the leaves are changing and Halloween is only a few weeks away. I always loved Halloween. It is my second favorite holiday after Christmas. Halloween in the city is supposed to be the best. You get loads of candy, says Mikey.

The school is also celebrating Halloween. The students have been given permission to decorate the school, host parties, and make a haunted house for Halloween. The student council has put together to do list for each grade. We all have until Halloween night to have them finished. This year the Sophomores are in charge of the school dance this year. The Colors are angry because the Juniors got to do the haunted house. Oh well. Today we are having a meeting. The sophomore class only has about 300 members.

We are meeting in the gym so that we could all fit. The sophomore student council is standing on the basketball court while we all sit on the bleachers. Most of the girls where excited about the dance and where giving ideas. The boys didn't seem to care at all. I'm sitting with the colors near the middle of the bleachers. Mikey and Raph are pretty much asleep, Leo and Donny are pretending to pay attention to what is going on.

The student council president is a girl named Ariel. She is a smart girl and is friendly towards everyone. So far she has been talking about Where to host the dance and looking for volunteers to organize the dance. There have been a couple of girls who volunteered but when they where asked to lead it the backed out. "Come on! I need someone to organize this. The student council is to busy to do it," Ariel said.

"What about Sarah?" I visually stiffened. The person who spoke was a girl from my design class. She was two rows bellow me.

_'Please be talking about a different Sarah,' _I mentally prayed.

"Sarah is great at organizing things. She organizes our design class and is a great designer and leader," She said while standing and pointing at me. All eyes where on me, accept Raph and Mikey who are sitting behind me. "If any one can do it she can," I wanted this girl to shut up so badly.

"Sarah?" I looked at the president. "Will you do it?"

I looked at the faces around me, girls where pleading and boys where almost begging so they could leave.

I let out the longest sigh ever. "Alright." And if you can believe, the howl room literally burst into cheers waking Mikey and Raph. The cheering died down rather quickly though and everyone went back to class.

"What I miss," Mikey asked?

"A lot," I said standing up and following the other students.

* * *

There is only 3 weeks before Halloween. And the sophomore class is having there first meeting for the dance. Well, first meeting for those who have volunteered. There are only 14 of us. Including myself, and we are all girls. We decided that we would meet after school every other day until Halloween.

We are meeting in the girls locker room since we where all girls and there was no need for a class room. Most of the girls where chatting at the moment about there ideas and plans for he dance. Including their dates.

"Are you ready?" I looked over at Megan. She was the same girl who volunteered me. She is a kind person and is my right hand man.

"Sure."

"Alright girls! Lets get started!"

Everyone took a seat in front of me. We where using the sports section of the locker room for our meeting. Mainly because there are benches and a whiteboard to use.

"Okay," I began. "Today is our first meeting. I know you guys have lots of ideas, and I would love to here them. But right now we have things we need to settle. First. We need to figure out where the dance will take place. I think that the gym of the cafe will be great places. They are big areas and will not bother the other grades."

"I think we should use the gym," said a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her name is Sam. "Its large and we can put lots of things inside. Plus its right next to the atrium where we can put refreshments."

"That is a good points." I started to write lists of ideas for the gym and cafe as people gave their ideas.

I decided we had a good sized list about ten minute later.

"Okay, it seems that either one would be good. Now its all up to a vote. All eyes closed. **(Allows people to be able to give their vote without being influenced by other people.) **Okay. Everyone for the gym... Hands down. Everyone for the cafe... The cafe wins."

* * *

**I know. Boring ending. Sorry. I will try and make it better next time. Just didn't know how to continue from there. **

**Enjoy the Hurricane. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. So this is pretty much no longer a Halloween special. I was unable to update this because I got grounded, then ended up getting sick. Poor me. Oh well. Better late then never as they always say.**

**So yeah. . . Enjoy the chapter and all that.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Halloween has arrived to the streets of New York. Decorations hang in the windows and children are on the streets looking for their next piece of candy. Yup, Halloween has finally arrived. Being a teenager I find no point in trick-or-treating. But others would tell me differently. 'Cough', Mikey. Mikey, being the child like person he is always went out on Halloween. Dragging his brothers along with him.

I didn't mind though. My hands where busy as it was already. Tonight is the Halloween dance and everyone is looking forward to it. The word has spread about how big it is going to be compared to regular years. The cafe is big enough to hold everyone and there is a stage as well for the DJ. The cafe is pretty much a really large rectangle. Its 20 feet by 100 feet. Two of the walls are completely windows, one is a stage, and the other is that area where you get your lunch which has been locked up. The stage has been set up for the DJ. Its a nice big set up like the one you would find at a club, with lights as well. The windows have been decorated with window paint that the art students did, decorations hang from the ceilings and walls. A snack stand has also been set up near the entrance. A costume contest has also been announced a week before the dance so we can get some good costumes to judge. We also had a karaoke system for anyone willing to try.

The sun was only just beginning to set when people started to show up. There where all kinds of costumes being worn. Some where better than the rest.

I decided to dress up for the heck of it as well. It was nothing special . I wore a witches hat with a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots with golden buckles, I had a orange shirt on as well just for the theme. Like I said, nothing much.

You could pretty much feel the excitement in the air as more and more people began to appear. The freshman this year where in charge of giving out candy. They had a very nice set up with carved pumpkins, fake bats, creepy lanterns and they where all dressed up in fantastic costumes. They had a table where they had 4 large bowls of candy, more like buckets if you ask me. They set a prank up in one of them just for kicks. The stand was a few feet away from the path we made for the entrance of the dance. Someone volunteered to dress up as the grim reaper and where standing guard. The path was like a small haunted path with freaky decorations and fog covering the path. There was a gate made of metal with some black somewhat see through fabric on the sides. Because the only lights on the spot where coming from the dance, candy stand, or the path it was really dark at the front of the path. We covered the street lights in front of the school with a purple plastic wrap to make it kinda creepy but so people still noticed us. But that also allowed the person dressed as the grim reaper to be cloaked in shadows. His costume was completely black besides his staff. You couldn't see his face either. To entertain himself he would scare people as they passed by. Which also entertained the freshman. The entrance to the dance was also the entrance to the haunted house, every now and then you would here a really loud scream causing you to laugh a bit. People from the dance would also go to the haunted house for some fun as well.

Soon it was dark out and the dance was packed. We actually has to move the food stand to the hallway because there where so many people. A couple of people told me that it was the best dance they had in years, and it wasn't over yet!

That night was one of the greatest I had in years. I danced with a small group of friends I had made. Every now and then a boy would ask to dance. I would but only until the end of the song and never twice. The dance ended at 10 and it was only 9 O'clock. Trick-or-treating had ended so the seniors and freshman where beginning to show. I began to wonder if the colors where ever going to show up. Thats when a scream nearly scared the shit out of me. I looked towards the source to see a girl pointing at four figures in the doorway. They where all dark because of the light, but you could tell they where human. Well, I think. They defiantly had the shape of the humans but something was off. Not. . . natural.

Taking authority I made my way over to them. I stopped a good ten feet away. "Can I help you," asked?

One of them snickered a bit.

"Just coming to enjoy ourselves," one said with a thick New York accent.

"Well, who are you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

The four figures stepped farther in allowing me to see them better, although I'm not so sure I want to see them at the moment, because they where giant mutant turtles!

Several girls screamed and people began to panic. "MONSTERS!" Someone yelled. I for one was shocked in what I saw and couldn't move._"Am I really seeing this?" _I asked myself.

"Impressed dudette?" Just saying those words caused me to smile.

"Well of course your welcome!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone in the room shouted at me in shock. Including the turtles.

"What I," said innocently. "Its just Leo, Donny, Raph, and Mickey."

"AWWWWWWW! How did you know?!" The turtle in the orange mask asked who was Mikey.

"Easy, you called me dudette which only you say and I recognized Raph's thick accent." Everyone looked at the turtles for an answer who just nodded.

It took a moment but eventually everyone broke out laughing. For hat reason, I do not know. Eventually everything went back to normal and the dance carried on. I walked over to the Colors and smiled curiously. "How?" I asked pointing at them.

"Amy is a makeup artist," Leo answered.

The dance ended well and we ended up raising a lot of money. The colors I have now decided to call Turtles because of their costumes. A week has passed since the dance and people are still talking like it happened last night.

The freshman gave me the left over candy (which there is a lot of) as a reward. I hid it in my room so Mikey couldn't find it and made sure to never give clues on where it may be. But this may have been the best halloween ever.

**Tada! Happy Halloween!**

**Or should I say Thanksgiving for those who no what that is!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Halloween has passed, as well as Thanksgiving. The cold of winter has started to take its hold on New York. Christmas decorations have gone up. Everyone is excited. November is ending and we still have not had our first snow.

I visit the Turtles often and Amy takes me out sometimes for girl time. My parents have taken a liking to them as well, inviting them often over for dinner. Life has improved for myself. I am no longer the girl who doesn't talk to anyone, keeping to herself. Now I am making friends, I talk to everyone, I make jokes, laugh, enjoy myself. I have grown popular as well. Several boys have a crush on me and asked me out. I don't accept though because I still have feelings for my last boyfriend.

This weekend Amy is taking me ice skating. Of course I try to back out of it because I do not know how. But she doesn't take no for an answer and says she will teach me. The Turtles and my parents decided to come along as well for the fun. Meaning they are going so they can watch me make a fool of myself. Love the support don't you?

Anyhoo. So here I am in my room getting ready for a long, long day of hurting my butt. I have decided to dress in a regular pair of jeans with my black boots from the dance. I have a a french beret to that is woven. My shirt is white with a black fancy sweatshirt with a fuzzy hood. I also had a pair of white gloves on. I had put my hair in a loose braid to keep out of my face.

"Sarah, dear? Are you ready to go?" My mother asked from the outside of my door.

"Yes Mom. I will be right out."

"Alright. Amy will be here soon."

"I know."

With that I heard the tapping of her steps as she walked away. I looked myself over one more time in the mirror before leaving my room. I found my parents in the living room where the wear waiting. They had their ice skates on the table. My parents are really good skaters so they have their own pair and stuff.

There was a knock on the door signaling Amy's arrival. My Mom quickly got up and answer it. There was some greetings before they joined us in the dinning room.

"Hi! You ready to go?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"As i'll ever be," I grumbled. Amy just rolled her eyes and headed towards the door followed by my parents and me.

We decided to walk to the ice rink since it was easier than going through New York's hours of traffic. When we did arrive at the ice rink is was pretty much tackled by Mikey.

"What's up dudette?" He asked happily.

"Oh, you know. Getting ready for a fantastic time on the ice," I said sarcastically.

I heard snickers and turned my head to see the others walking up. Mikey let me go and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, "Oh, it won't be that bad," he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah. It won't be **THAT **bad," Donny said as he passed us. Raph let out a small laugh as well and followed his brother inside. Mikey and Amy hurried after them.

"Come on honey. You will do fine," my Mom said as she walked past me with Dad.

"Yeah. Sure it will," I grumbled to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Leo standing next to me.

"Come on. Lets not keep them waiting," he said leading the way to the rink. I kept grumbling to myself though.

o0o

The ice rink wasn't that bad. It was really big and outdoor. But no one on the outside could see you because of the high walls that surrounded it. There was also a area that was indoor where you could relax, eat, and watch the other skaters. Thats where the colors went as well as my parents. Amy lead me to a stand where they where renting skates.

"Hello, how can I held you?" The boy at the counter asked. I rolled my eyes at this. Obviously where where there to rent skates.

"Yes I would like to take out my skates and rent a pair please," Amy said while handing them a card.

"Of course miss Strong," they said and walked away to find the skates.

"Miss Strong?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. Oh! I never did tell you my last name did I? Well, yeah. I am Amy Strong, daughter of James and Lily Strong."

"James and Lily Strong! You mean those really famous skaters!?"

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"Jeez, now I am really gonna suck."

Amy laughed a little at that just as the boy returned with two paris of skates. One was pink and sparkly. The others where shiny white. I looked at the others in the rink to see they have these really ugly blue ones on.

"What's with you and pink," I asked? She just shrugged. It was true though. Every day she had something pink on. Ever right now she had a hot pink jacket on with a pink scarf.

We walked over to a bench and put on our skates. They fit nicely and where rather pretty.

"Well lets go," Amy said getting up and walking over the ice. She walked so easily a naturally I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Slowly I got up and tested my balance. Turns out you can easily keep balance on skates. But then again I wasn't on the ice yet. :(

I made it over to the wall that was there for people to hold onto and watched as Amy got onto the ice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Really sorry about the lack of updating. But happy New Year and Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 14**

Amy, of course, was amazing on the ice. She did all kinds of cool tricks. She did jumps, cool circle move things, and was able to go backwards. She was completely at home on the ice. Skating around a weaving through people. Has clearly had lots of practice. I stood there watching her, not on the ice, for a while before she stopped and looked around in confusion. She spotted me and waved me out.

In a panicked motion I shook my head not wanting to go out and embarrass myself. Especially when there where so many people. Seriously, there where lots of people here. About fifty people on the ice and a million more watching. Amy just smiled and skated over to where I was standing.

"Come on Sarah. You will have a great time," Amy said with encouragement.

"Yeah. Well, I'm pretty sure I will NOT have a good time."

"You are so dramatic. You jumped from roof top to roof top before and you were not scared."

"Who said I wasn't scared. I was pretty scared doing that. I thought I would fall a couple of times."

"Either way. This is so much easier." Just as she said that a kid who looked to be four years old skated past us and did a little twirl before continuing. I looked at Amy who had a face saying, 'I told you.' I rolled my eyes and looked over to where the others where sitting. My parents waved, Raph smirked a little probably knowing I would embarrass myself. Leo smiled gently holding a cup of coco. Mikey and Donny where looking a video camera that was, POINTED AT ME! They saw me looking and hid the camera smiling innocently. I glared at them for a moment before looking at Amy again. She had a pouty face on.

"Alright," I groaned.

She squealed and pulled to the door that was right next to me. Wonderful.

Okay. Door and carpet. 1 inch later. ICE. Fun.

Amy still held my hands as I carefully put a one foot on the ice. It was a little slippery but I could still stay standing. Hard part. Placing the other foot. I lifted my other foot slowly. Luckily my other foot did not move and I managed to get both feet on the ice.

I looked at Amy who was smiling, I smiled back proud of myself a little. I straightened up and moved my feet a little as Amy pulled me along on the ice helping me.

"Thats good. Right, left, right, left, turn to the left a little, good, straighten out, left, right, left right. . ." And that how it went for a while going in a circle around the rink while I got my legs. I stumbled a bit every now and then but never fell down. Eventually though Amy did have to let go.

"Oh god." I panicked a little and attempted to get my balance back while a arms went a little crazy.

"Calm down Sarah. There is no difference. Its the same thing."

I took a breath and steadied myself again. 'Left, right, left, right' I kept repeating that in my head. "Okay I got this."

"Good. I'm gonna go and skate around myself. Bye!" And like that she was gone.

"Amy! WAIT! Great." I looked around a bit. I was buy the wall like a couple other people where. Like a safety line incase I did fall. I stuck there for a while going in a circle around the rink by myself an arm always holding the rail. "Well this is boring." Going slow and in a circle gets a little boring after a while. I decided to let go. Big mistake. Immediately I began to stumble. 'Calm down Sarah. Calm down,' I said in my head. I steadied myself and moved forward again. I left the wall for good now, not needing to catch myself. But I soon got cocky and went a little to fast.

"AHHHHH!" I slip and fall down. But not just fall. I do the classic leg in the air, arms flailing around and land on my back. A few people looked at me and laughed before continuing, some didn't care at all. "Ow." I sat up and rubbed my back. 'Please tell me Mikey didn't get that on tape.' I looked to where the where sitting to find that they where laughing at the camera, even my parents. And is that? Oh my God it is! Amy was with them to holding a cup a coco and laughing. Great. I groaned and tried to stand up. Only to fall down again. "Stupid ice."

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a boy around the same age as me looking rather concerned. He was rather good looking as well. With dirty blond hair, a few small freckles on his cheeks that are not really noticeable unless you are really looking, and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. They looked emeralds shining brilliantly in the sunlight. The best part was that he was looking at me.

"What?"

"I asked if you are okay? Are you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," I said blushing a bit and rubbing the back my head.

"Want some help up?"

"That would be nice."  
Taking his hand we managed to get me on my feet again. "Thanks. . .?"

"Oh! I'm Luke," He said with a slight blush.

"Nice to meet you Luke. I'm Sarah," I said extending my hand. He gladly shook it and we smiled at each other.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. That would be nice." Together we skated to the exit of the rink trying not to fall again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Okay. So I don't know if you have noticed but I have told you that Sarah has moved several times in her life because of certain events. I told you that a person named 'Fear' was the cause of those events. Fear was also being helped by the Shredder. I haven't told you why Fear is targeting her or what those horrible events where. If you did notice the small bits of information I have been giving you, Then Good Job! I will be giving you another little hint during this chapter to. This will be the only time I will warn you about hints though and will be counting on you as the readers to figure out this mystery I have placed into the story. **

* * *

** Good Luck, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Luke brought me to the lounge and got us both a hot chocolate. Together we enjoyed the warm beverages and each others company. Luke was actually a really nice guy. He went to a private school not far from my own. He lived with his mother and younger brother, and worked at a fancy restaurant. He is in the same grade as me and owns a motorcycle. He loves to read and enjoys movies and doesn't mind what he watches on TV as log as the story catches his attention. He loves snow boarding and wants to become a professional and someday go to the winter Olympics to either compete or watch.

"So what about you," Luke asked?

"Well, I like to snowboard but I'm not that good. Its more of a hobby. I enjoy books as well and movies, but I don't watch TV that much. I want to be a writer some day or an artist."

"So. I'm guessing your not that much of a skater?"

"Nope. My friend made me come. I prefer swimming."

"Really? Are you on a team?"

"No. I swim on my own. I taught myself by watching people do it. One of my friends had set me up with a trainer, but that didn't last long because I moved away." I felt the sadness in my voice and avoided eye contact with Luke. I felt his hand grab mine and give a small squeeze. My eyes snapped to his in shock. His face was smiling but there was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard to move away from your friends. They must have meant a lot to you."

"Yeah. They where like another family to me. We where always there for each other. A group that could not be separated by anything."

"If you where that close, you must still keep contact then?"

My blood went cold and I stiffened. This was not the best topic. Already bringing bad memories and tears.

"Sarah?"

"I can't keep contact with them Luke."

"But why not? They are your friends still right?"

"They are. . . But they are gone."

"What do you mean?" He didn't get the hint at all.

"Luke." I pulled my hands to my lap and looked down. All these suppressed emotions where boiling to the surface. I could feel the tears forming in my amber eyes. "They are gone Luke," my voice hardly above a whisper. "Dead."

A deadly silence followed. It seemed like the howl world stopped just at the mention at that one word. But a powerful word. Dead. It could also be told as Death. Meaning no life left in the body, in my book any way. Such a horrible thing death is. So many painful things can happen because of it. I lost very close friends because of death. Friends I shall not see again until my dying breath.

Tears spilled from my eyes. The horrible tears that showed my weakness. Sadness, loss, and friends ship. Those where my weaknesses. Because of them I am weak. Because of them I have a weakness. Because of my family. Because of the Turtles. Because of my ties to them, I am in danger.

My sadness was replaced by my anger, but the tears till fell.

"Sarah?" Luke's voice was filled with its own sadness. Why was he sad? He didn't have anything to be sad about. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I shouldn't have asked." He has no reason to apologize. He didn't know. Its not my fault. "I know how you feel though." No you don't. "I lost my father."

My eyes snapped up. I looked into his green eyes, searching for any traces that he may be lying. All I could find though was sadness.

"I was ten. He was a police officer. He was on a mission to arrest some dangerous gang members. The Purple Dragons. He was taken out by a man in armor. His fellow officers didn't have a chance to save him." I couldn't believe it. His own father, a police officer, was killed. Even though there lives where always in danger because of the job it was still hart breaking to hear such a story. But the man in armor. It couldn't be anyone else. It had to be him. Shredder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We sat in silence for a long while. The tears still spilled from my eyes. I didn't care. With Luke here, I felt comfortable and safe that I could let out all those tears that I had held deep inside of me for so long. It was strange to feel comfortable around someone I had only recently met. But still, it felt natural to do so. Luke didn't have to come over and hug me either. Just being there and his presence was enough. Maybe it was because we both lost people that where important to us. We sat there with tears for a while before we heard four very angry voices.

"Sarah!"

"Hey! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SARAH!?"

We turned our heads to see the Turtles running towards us. Anger was clear on their faces, for what reason. I had an idea. When they reached us Mikey and Raph pretty much attacked Luke, demanding why I was crying while Leo and Donny came over to see if I was alright. People turned their heads to watch as Mikey and Raph kept yelling at Luke who looked completely confused and angry that they where yelling at him for no reason. Raph grabbed him by the shirt and yelled in his face. Donny and Leo would yell at them every few questions they had for me. There was so much noise I couldn't hear myself think. Amy also walked in and tried to figure out what was going on. Gees.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" All went quiet at my sudden outburst. The guys all froze and looked at me. If it wasn't for the situation I would have laughed. Amy had a hand on Raph's and Luke's shoulder, Mikey had his hands in the air, Donny had a hand to his forehead probably getting a headache, Leo had his hands on his hips in a kind of aggressive manner and Raph had Luke by the shirt with a hand raised about to punch him. And they where all looking at me.

"Okay, first. Luke did not make me cry! Second you had no reason to come over hear and start yelling like that. THIRD! This situation would have never happened if you didn't take me ice skating and abandon me on the ice." I glared at Amy who shrank a little.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING," They all asked at once!

I stared at them in shock for a moment before I burst out laughing. I cried so hard that my tears of sadness became those of joy. Eventually everyone else broke out laughing as well, replacing and aggressive thoughts with those of laughter.

After that things settled down and we all sat together and chatted. The turtles started to like Luke, a little. Raph and Leo where still suspicious of him. I don't know how long we sat there chatting but eventually my parents came over and said that we had to leave because it was getting late. turns out that it was getting late. It was about 4 o'clock. We all got up and headed for the exit. On our way out I slipped a piece of paper into Luke's hand. "I would love to see you again," I whispered into his ear. I waved and ran off to catch up to the others.

oOo

I hanged out with Luke a lot after that. At first we just saw each other on the weekends but soon he would meet me outside the school and walk me home or take me somewhere to hang out. To tell the truth I actually enjoyed it. It reminded me of the times I spent with Jacob. My life seemed to be going back to the ways it where before when I was in California.

Today was Friday. The last day of school before Christmas vacation. And the weather man predicted a big storm to come in around lunch time. So school would be a half day. Better than a full day. School was actually easy to. The teachers didn't have any lesson plans today so all we did was play games. When the bell did ring signaling the end of the day cheers could be heard throughout the school.

After dropping off my stuff in my locker I headed for the exit. "Hey Duddette!" Mikey said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey guys," I said as the others walked over. They all gave me there usual greetings.

"So Sarah. We are all going out to see a movie tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure Mikey. I'd love to." They all cheered and started talking about the movie that we where gonna see. When we got outside we noticed a large group of girls swooning over some guy by the exit.

"Looks like Luke is having some problem with his fan girls again," Mikey joked. "Ow!" Donny had slapped him on the head.

"I should go help him," I walked off towards the large group of girls to help Luke get out of the death trap. "HEY! IS THAT SOME REALLY CUTE GUY MAKING HIS WAY TOWARDS THE SKATE PARK!?" I yelled getting the attention of all the girls as they all ran off towards the skate park. "You okay Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Hey Sarah! You coming?" Mikey called.

"Yeah! Wait a moment."

"Where you going?" Luke asked curiously.

"The Turtles invited me to go to the movies with them."

"Sounds fun." Was that a hint of disappointment I heard? "So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great. I will see you around 9. Make sure you bring a swim suit," Luke called running off.

"I will. Wait? WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. So this chapter will have movies in it that are not exactly recent so bare with me.  
**

**Chapter 17**

"So. . . What movie are we gonna see?" I asked as we entered the movie theater.

"Arthur Christmas!" We all looked at Mikey like he was insane. "What? Its Christmas season."

"I wanna see some ACTION!" Raph yelled raising his fist.

"You guys are insane," Leo and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"CAN WE JUST SEE A MOVIE!?" Donny wined.

"Baby," we all said causing us all to break out laughing. My attention went to the movie list, there where only five that I was interested in: Rise of the Guardians, Avengers, The Hobbit, Transformers, and Avatar.

I told the turtles my ideas and their faces had that of thought.

"I wanna see 'Rise of the Guardians,'" Mikey said.

"Avengers," Raph said gruffly.

"The Hobbit looks interesting," Leo replied.

"Oooooh, lets see Avatar," We all jumped at Amy's sudden appearance. "What," she asked innocently?

"Where did you come from," I asked?

"I was already here, I spotted you and came over," she stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sweat dropped at her comment.

oOo

I few minutes later we where all huddled around a hat. Since I didn't care which movie we saw I decided to put it at a draw. What ever movie was pulled from the hat was the movie we would see. Simple?

"Okay. Here me go." Put my hand into the hat and shuffled around the hat. I grabbed one and pulled it out.

"Soooooo! Which one is it!" Mikey asked.

Unfolding the paper I read the name. "The name of the movie, WE, will be seeing. . . Is. . . ."

"TELL US!" They all yelled.

"Fine! Its. . . Avengers!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" We all looked at Raph as he did a victory pose.

"Really?" Amy and I said with a sweat drop.

Raph recomposed himself and looked a little flushed from embarrassment. "Right (cough) lets go get the tickets and some snacks," he said as he walked over to the ticket stand. We awkwardly followed him. I noticed one man glaring at us but thought nothing of it.

oOo

We soon found ourselves in chairs with huge bowls of popcorn and drinks. "Wow! Sarah, you didn't have to buy all this," Leo said.

"Don't worry, my treat."

"But we are supposed to be treating you," Donny said.

"Yeah-"

"Don't complain!" Mikey yelled before Raph could say anything. He went back to chewing.

"Whatever," Raph grumbled putting a arm around Amy. "What," he asked when he heard me snicker?

"When did you two become a couple?" The others snickered. Raph and Amy both turned beat red. Causing us to break out laughing.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled throwing popcorn at me.

"Alright, Alright!" I said containing my laughter, slightly. "Be quiet you guys." The quieted their laughter but I could tell they where having as much trouble as me. We where saved by the dimming of lights signaling the start of the movie. I didn't notice the same man who glared at us walk in and sit in the row behind us.

* * *

We got to the part of the movie when Loki was being rescued and Captain America and Iron Man where trying to fix the engine when the man that glared at us stood up. Among the gun shots of the movie I heard the click of a gun and turned to see the man aim for Leo's head. Leo was sitting right beside me and was taking no notice. The sound of the gun going off filled the theater and the screaming a panicked people. Mickey, Donny, Raph and Amy all looked at me in horror to the scene before them. "I'm sorry," was all I could say.

**Dun, dun, DUN!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, to another chapter of 'The City of Dreams'. Just a public announcement that I have made a new story that you may want to check out, so I invite you to do so. It is called 'The New Girls in Town'. Hope you will look at it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'City of Dreams'.**

**Chapter 18**

The shot rang through the theater like a crash of lighting, sending everything into chaos. People screamed and ran, trying to save their own lives some tripping over each other, others just ducked under their seats hoping not to be noticed; I saw a few pull out their cell phones and call the police. The shooter was a man whos face was full of anger and insanity, he held the gun stared at me with the same hatred he had when he first walked into the theater. Preparing the gun for another shot his eyes met mine. An evil smile formed on his lips and took aim at my head.

I was shocked and scared. Never had someone been so bold that they would actually attack me in public. Amy was beside me crying from fear. A ringing was filling my ears from the gun shot that happened so close to my head and there was something else, pain, there was so much pain in my shoulder and something wet was soaking my shirt.

Blinded by my own pain and shock I was unable to move. I could only stare with wide eyes at the shooter.

"SARAH!" four voices shouted in unison.

Mikey, Donny, and Raph quickly took action and tackled the shooter. It was quick and short. Mikey had grabbed the shooters arm moving the gun away from my face. Donny and Raph pushed him to the ground and disarmed him. Quick and simple.

With the shooter restrained there was once again safety in the theater. The police arrived and cuffed the shooter. Donny handed the gun to an officer, while Mikey tried to keep Raph from killing the shooter. Mikey whispered something and Raph instantly stopped struggling, he looked at the sobbing petrified Amy and compassion filled his eyes. Mikey let him go and he ran over to her hugging her tightly offering any form of comfort he could offer.

The police began to question Donny, Raph, Mikey and Amy. Fear filled me when I realized Leo was missing! I was going to get up but someone was holding me closely to them. I tried to move away from them and see who it was but the only tightened their grip. I started to struggle and flinched when pain shot through my shoulder.

"Sarah, don't struggle. Its me Leo." My struggling stopped and I craned my neck to look behind me, and much to my relief Leo was their holding me close in his protective arms, uninjured.

"Leo."

"Sarah, your injured please sit still till the ambulance arrives." his voice was full of concern as well as his face. I frowned. I wasn't injured, was I? I wiggle myself away from Leo who protested against it and moved out of the seats. Standing there I felt weak, but not the weak like I can't do anything to help. No, this was the weak when you have little energy in your body. Any shock I originally had is now gone. My senses have returned and already I can tell something is not right.

My shoulder is killing me. There is so much pain there that I can hardly feel it, there is only the pain. There is something warm running running down my side and chest. It is uncomfortable and almost feels like there is a stream. I try to wipe some off with my hand but the liquid I wipe off is replaced by more. My vision is becoming more blurred an I am swaying slightly. I am somewhat aware of the fact that Leo shouted for someone to get an ambulance, somewhat. My friends are all at my side talking to me, saying I was going to be alright. Amy has a new wave of tears rolling down her face and Mikey looks like he is on the verge of crying as well. Leo and Dony each have a hand on my shoulder asking me to sit down. Why? Why are they so worried? I look at all of them in confusion. Could they seriously think that I am badly injured? More pain shoots through my shoulder as Leo adds some more pressure in his grip. I look at my hand that was soaked with the liquid. This liquid was red as wine maybe even redder and was thicker than a normal liquid. Something about the liquid made my skin crawl. I looked at my shoulder. The red liquid had soaked my shirt and pants. It was uncomfortable the way it added weight to my clothes. The liquid itself seemed to becoming from a hole in my shoulder. A hole? In my shoulder? When? How?

Then, all at once it all just clicked in my head. My eyes widened. "Oh my God," the shock was beginning to return. "Oh my God. Leo. I was shot." It suddenly felt like the howl building was coming down on me and I almost fell over if it wasn't for Leo and Dony catching me. They carefully lowered me to the ground taking the weight off my legs that where now failing me. I stared with wide eyes at nothing as life around went by in blurs. People where shouting for help and others where talking to me asking me to stay awake. But my eye lids where becoming heavy, slowly my eyes began to close. I barely registered my friends moving away so that paramedics could come into view before my vision went black.

oOo

Leos pov

It really happened way to fast. One moment we where all watching the movie having a good time, the next hell had broken loose. Sarah had been sitting next to me when I noticed her looking at something behind me in horror. Next thing I knew there was a gun shot. My ears had rung and people started to scream. I looked over at Sarah to find that she had slumped down in her seat and her shoulder was bleeding badly. She was staring at a gun that was being pointed at her face not making any move to avoid it. My brothers and I acted quickly. Dony, Raph, and Mikey talked the shooter before he had the chase to fire while I pulled Sarah into my arms and out of harms way. Amy was crying her eyes out from fear beside us.

My brothers made quick work of the shooter and had him disarmed and secure just as the police arrived who put him and cuffs. Raph had gone to Amy and was now comforting her.

Sarah shifted slightly and flinched when she moved her shoulder. She then started to struggle trying to escape my grip, she didn't seem to be aware that I was the one holding her. Gently I whispered into her ear telling her it was me.

"Leo." She looked back at me. Shock and relief filled her face all at once.

"Sarah, your injured please sit still till the ambulance arrives." She frowned at me before struggling to get out of my grip once again this time not so panicky. Not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was I let her go but protested that she was getting up. She walked into the alley and looked at her friends with relief. Her face turned into a scowl and she touched her shoulder making the hand before bloody. She removed the hard quickly when she flinched in pain.

My brothers and Amy noticed her and concern for their friend filled them. We all went to her side to see if she was okay Dony and I each placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling over. We tried to convince her to sit down but she only looked at us in confusion. I had a hand on her injured shoulder so when she swayed slightly I tightened my grip and she flinched from the pain. She looked down at her shoulder and studied it. The blood had soaked her shirt and scarf, the inside of her jacket was soaked from blood as well. The blood was now starting to trail down her leg.

She looked down at her now bloody hand and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "Oh my God. Leo. I was shot." Suddenly her legs gave out and she started to fall. Dony and I caught her and gently layed her on the ground. She stared with wide eyes at nothing as Amy and Raph called for the paramedic again and I tried to keep her awake, knowing how dangerous it was for her to fall asleep with a lack of blood. Slowly her eyes began to close and the paramedics arrived just as the closed. We all moved away and watched with scared faces as the placed some bandages on her shoulder and then lifting her onto a stretcher.

When the ambulance began to drive away with Sarah inside we called her parents to tell them what happened before getting a taxi and heading for the hospital. In the cab Amy called Luke to also tell him knowing that he cared about Sarah. But really I wasn't paying attention. All I was doing was hoping that Sarah would be okay. That she wouldn't loose the arm or die from blood lose.

'Just please let her be okay,' I thought to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I am in something that is moving. That much I know. Loud sirens are blasting and people are talking around me, not people I recognize though. Slowly opening my eyes I can see that paramedics where all looking at me. Some checking my shoulder that is hurting a lot. One checking my blood pressure. Another talking to me but I can't understand a word they are saying because of a constant ringing in my ears and the loud sirens.

I managed to stay awake as we drove to what I assumed the hospital. When they opened the doors of the ambulance I flinched at the sunlight. My stretcher was lifted and a few nurses came out in a hurry bringing me into the hospital.

My parents appeared running beside the stretcher. My mother in tears and my father talking to me, I still couldn't hear them though. The turtles, Amy, and Luke came to. They followed the stretcher until nurses and doctors stopped them at a pair of double doors, that's when I lost consciousness again.

The next time I woke up is was in a hospital bed. It is nighttime based on the dark room and the sky outside. I can see the light of the hallway from under the door giving me some light. A constant beeping sound came from the heart machine thing beside my bed. Hey what can I say, I'm no doctor.

An IV is attached to my wrist and I am wearing one of those tissue dresses. My shoulder is wrapped and I slightly sore.

I reach up to touch it but my hand is being held down. I look over to see that Luke is sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand. He is sleeping with his hand resting on the bed.

I smiled and carefully stroked his hair with my free hand which happened to be the injured arm. Flinched slightly when I moved my arm to much causing to wake Luke up.

He looked at me with tired eyes. I don't think he truly believed that was actually awake.

Staring at me for a second her suddenly jumped up and hugged me tightly. The hug caused some pain in my shoulder but I don't care I just hugged him back.

"Sarah! Oh my God! Your wake!"

"Yup," I said in a weak voice.

He pulled away and held me by the shoulders looking into my eyes filled with so much love. I tear strayed from his eyes. I wiped it away gently and traced my hand down his cheek.

"Hey, I'm ok."

"I know, but I haven't seen those eyes open in three days."

"Three days?! I've been out that long?"

"Yeah, your parents haven't left your bedside except to go home and rest. Everyone has been taking shifts sitting at your bedside so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up."

"Sorry for worrying you all."

"Don't worry about it. Though that shouter deserves a severe punishment," he said darkly.

"I'm sure he will."

Luke sat down in his chair again and we chatted for a while before my eyes started to close.

"You should get some sleep," Luke said. "I will go call your parents to let them you know you woke up."

"Thank you Luke. For everything." I held his hand in mine and we stared into each other's eyes.

Slowly we moved closer together until our lips touched. It was a soft kiss but full of love. When we pulled apart we both smiled like kids at a candy store.


	20. Chapter 20

**For everyone worried about the LeoSarah relationship there is going to be a nice little surprise at some point so don't worry.**

**Chapter 20**

It became pretty obvious that me and Luke where now a couple. Girls will giggle when they see us together while others glare, a few boys gave me disappointed looks when they walked by. The Turtles and Amy couldn't be more pleased. Though Leo seemed not so pleased at first but he then congratulated me as well.

Every day I would met up with Luke after school as usual and we would walk around the city together or get something to eat. At least once a week we would hang out with the turtles. I will sometimes go and hang out with just Amy or just the Turtles. Nothing has changed between me and the Turtle and Amy which I am happy about since they are my friends.

It has been a week since the shooting and the last day of school before Christmas vacation. The halls are decorated in with all kinds of decorations and teachers have. . . not cut back on homework. I swear they are trying to kill us. Each teacher has given us at least two pages of book work to do over vacation.

When the last bell rung cheers filled the school.

I quickly threw my things into my locker and pulled on my white coat with a fuzzy hood before heading for the schools exit. I stuffed my uniforms coat into my bag and put in a pair of brown leather gloves.

"SARAH!" I turned around to see Mikey making his way through the crowd of students wearing and orange jacket. When he did finally catch up he looked slightly out of breath.

"You ok," I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I will live," he said bending forward a bit.

"What happened? Did you hit Mr. Arnold with a water balloon again?" Mr. Arnold was Mikey's Algebra teacher who had a nasty temper. Mikey also enjoyed playing pranks on him which didn't help him at all.

"No! Maybe. Ok I wasn't trying to- yes."

I let out a laugh and opened the door. Snow had started to fall and a light layer covered the ground.

"Sarah! Mikey!" We looked over see that the others standing near the side of the school and had Luke with them.

Raph wore a black leather jacket that's red on the inside. Donny wore a fancy grey work coat with a purple scarf neatly wrapped around his neck and tucked into his jacket. Leo's jacket is brown with several pockets. Luke's jacket is also a fancy one like Donny's but darker.

When we reached them Luke gave me a small kiss on the cheek earning us a large grin from Mikey.

"So are we still going with you and your parents to get a Christmas tree?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving at 4 so you can meet us at my place so we can all go together."

"Are you sure? In this weather? I heard it's going to get heavier," Donny said looking up at the sky.

"Please. My parents will not let even a blizzard stop them from getting a Christmas tree." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright then, see you soon," Leo said leading his brothers away.

"Do you need to go home first or you coming with me?" I asked Luke.

"Do you need to even ask? Lets go."

Intertwining his fingers with mine we began to walk down the street.

When we got to my house I went to my room to change while Luke chatted with my parents. The living room set up had been changed so that the tree would be next to the fire place and the couches were all facing it.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light grey sweater. I put my hair into a low ponytail and put on a tan crochet beret with a fluff at the top. I chose to wear my tan mukluks as well. When I was done I sat in the living room with everyone else sitting next to Luke as we waited for the Turtles and Amy.

The amazing thing is was that when they did arrive it was just as the clock ticked on 4 o'clock.

I put on my coat and a white scarf along with my gloves.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked waiting at the door.

We all nodded eagerly as Dad lead us out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh don't we love Christmas time, lol. This chapter kind of shows my families Christmas traditions when it comes to getting a tree. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

We all climbed into my Dad's large pickup truck that would take us to get our tree in a town just outside of the city. Unfortunately the truck only fits 4 people inside of it. So Dad, Mom, Amy, and I sat inside while Luke, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey sat in the back. It was actually a funny site to see.

"Ok, now don't move around to much," Dad said as he looked over the boys who were all huddled together to keep warm. "I don't to get pulled over for having one of you fall out in the middle of traffic." They all had their jackets and winter boots on along with gloves, jeans, scarves, and Mikey and Don had hats on. Me and Amy giggled as we hoped into the warm car earning us some glares. I sat next dad with Amy on my other side and Mom at the door.

As we drove along I pestered Amy on her relationship with Raph, which Mom decided to join in as well.

"So, when did he ask you out?" I asked.

"About two days before you got-" She stopped clearly not wanting to remember the day.

"How did he ask you?" Mom asked.

Amy blushed slightly. "It was just after getting out of one of my classes I was taking to become a doctor. He was waiting at the door. I was one of the last to leave. Of course I was surprised to see him. He was holding something behind his back and glancing around the room nervously. We chatted for a few moments before he started stuttering and blushed madly. He then reveled the red roses he was hiding with a small card. As I read the card he looked away blushing harder. The card asked me if I would go out with him."

Me and mom were both giggling with hands over our mouths as Dad drove on silently trying to ignore us.

"Be quiet that isn't all!" Amy said hitting us on the shoulders.

We quickly silenced our giggles and waited eagerly for her to continue.

"After reading the card I smiled. Raph looked back at me with hope in his eyes. Not looking up from the card I said "Well of course Mr. Card! I would love to go out with you!" You should have seen Raph's face, I can't even describe it. I then said, "I have to think about it Mr. Card but I will give you an answer soon, oh and yes I will thank Raph for brining you here. Raph Mr. Card says thank you." I was walking away when Raph stopped me. He suddenly asked rather loudly, and while we were in the hall way, 'Will You Go Out With Me?!' People stopped and stared at us causing me to blush more than I already was. You already know my answer."

Me and Mom were now laughing loudly at the story with a blushing Amy hiding her face in her hands.

After about an hour of driving we came to a small town. Mom loved pretty much everything about it. There where farms, and small little stores, trees where decorated as well. We then pulled down a dirt road that brought us to a log building that had a deck and gift shop. Behind the building there was a full field filled with Christmas trees more beautiful than those you could find anywhere in the city. A few cars are parked in front of the building. One car has a family putting their tree on the roof. A few people are heading down to the trees while others are going into the gift shop. An old man waves at us as well pull in. Dad parks the car and we all hope out and look around.

"How are you George?" asks the old man as he walks over.

"I'm doing pretty well, this your family?"

"Well this is my wife Patricia, my daughter Sarah and her friends Amy, Luke, Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey."

"Nice to meet you all," George says shaking our hands. "Can't have a more perfect day to pick out a tree. Right when it's snowin. A fresh light snow to. Gets the holiday spirit going."

"Sure does," Dad said looking around happily.

"Now the trees are down there, go ahead and pick out any one. Then bring it back here and check out the shop. We got some free hot apple sider to help warm you up."

We all headed down to the trees with Dad carrying a hand saw. All the trees look beautiful with the fresh snow on them.

Mikey is having a blast as he runs around looking at every tree he can find.

"Can someone get a leash on him, I'm getting a headache." Raph said with an arm around Amy.

After looking around an hour we found the perfect tree. It's about 6 ½ feet tall and perfectly formed.

"Ok, who wants to saw first?" Dad asked after we took our pictures with the tree (family tradition).

"I DO!" I said instantly grabbing the saw and going over to the tree. Getting down on my knees I brought the saw to the tree and began cutting. After getting a few good cuts in I got up and handed the saw to the next person.

We all took out turns cutting the tree. The last two to cut are my parents who cut the tree together.

"TIMBER!" Me and my parents shouted together as the tree fell down making us all laugh.

We dragged the tree back up to the car and Dad payed George while the rest of us went into the shop.

The inside of the shop had five trees decorated with handmade ornaments s and baskets that held the ornaments. On the walls are several coo coo clocks. Near the door we found the free hot apple cider and quickly each grabbed a cup.

As soon as the hot apple cider touch my lips instant warmth filled my body. It let out a satisfied sigh and looked around the shop with Luke. I found some ornaments that looked like turtles with all different colors. I picked out a blue, purple, red, and orange. I also found a white bird clip to put neat the center of the tree.

After picking out my things I headed over to the desk that had all kinds of candies on it. I decided to get some maple candy lollypops and a few boxes of chocolate as well.

After everyone was finished we headed back to the car. I let Dony take my seat instead since he was pretty much freezing to death when we got here.

I sat next to Mikey and Luke and we all chatted away as we drove back to the house. Luke took my hand in his and we intertwined fingers. A small blush played on my cheeks making Mikey laugh at me. When Raph started laughing I mentioned Amy and he blushed as well causing everyone to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I have a question for you all. In one of the next chapters we are going to celebrate Christmas. Now here's the thing, I made this story so that there is a huge plot line and bla bla bla. So here's the question, do you want some sort of large dramatic scene on Christmas or sometime after Christmas but before New Years? Tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Chapter 22**

As we drove back into the city the snow started to fall really heavy. Snow plows are every were and cars are getting stuck. Several times we all had to get out and push the truck a little. No one seemed brave enough to go out in the snow besides us, and we are not enjoying it one bit.

Me, Luke, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are all huddled in a ball shivering and holding onto the sides for dear life. I sit between Luke and Leo now and the tree cuts us off from the other three.

"So. . .Why did I let Donny take my seat again?" I asked with clattering teeth.

"You were trying to be a nice person," Raph said.

"You are trying to kill yourself," Mikey added.

"You enjoy freezing to death," Leo commented.

"Thanks guys that makes me feel so much better," I said while rolling my eyes. The truck swerved again making me grab onto the closest thing to keep myself from falling over. The closest thing to me happened to be Leo. He wasn't prepared for me grabbing him by the arm at all causing him to lean towards me, making me fall backwards and into Luke.

"Sorry," I said as we all straightened up again.

"It's ok," they both said though Leo had a light blush on his face.

* * *

We arrived back at the apartment which made us all rejoice for we were now almost completely frozen.

Raph and Donny grabbed the tree and began to pull it up the stairs, because it wouldn't fit in the elevator.

When the rest of us got the apartment we took off all our winter coats and stuff before sitting on the couches as Dad started to lite a fire in the fireplace. Mom went into the kitchen and started to boil water so that we could have some hot chocolate.

"My feet are freezing," I groaned as I pulled off one of my socks and ringed out some of the water.

"I can't feel mine," Mikey whined as he messaged his feet trying to warm them.

Dad managed to finally light the fire making the rest of us move closer so we could warm ourselves, which meant we are all sitting on the floor around the fire. Dad started bringing in the ornaments and set up the stand for the tree while we waited for Mikey and Donny to arrive with the tree. When they did finally arrive the rest of us are back on the couch all warmed up and sipping on out hot chocolate.

Raph made a big entrance by slamming open the door and grumbling the rest of the way in still dragging the tree. Donny stayed at the door holding onto the wall trying to catch his breath.

"What took you guys so long? We were going to decorate the tree without you," I joked.

"You can't decorate a tree without a tree," Raph snapped dropping the tree in front of us while panting heavily.

"You ok?" Amy asked as she stood beside him rubbing his back.

"Yeah, just tired," Raph answered calmly as he went to hang up his coat with Amy following to help.

As Luke and Leo helped put the tree in the stand with Dad, I began to open up the boxes full of decorations and Mom handed cups of hot chocolate to Raph and Donny.

"Mom, I found the star box," I said happily picking up a silver box.

"Oh, give it to me and I will put it on the counter."

They finally put of the tree and everyone one started to look through the boxes at all the decorations and ornaments that we had. We each went up to the tree and put on ornaments and garland, Dad also put on some white lights.

"Oh look, Sarah's first Christmas," Mom said holding up an ornament that is a small little girl dressed up like and angel with my name and the date of my first Christmas on the back.

"Your Aunt Meg gave that to you as a gift." Dad said smiling.

I took the ornament from Mom carefully and put it on one of the middle branches of the tree. The tree was already filling up leaving only a small amount of room for few more ornaments.

"Hey look at this one," Amy said picking up and an ornament. It was a picture frame one and I know exactly which one it is.

"Uh, Amy we can put that one away," I said.

"It has a picture of Sarah in it, and some boy. Who is it?" She asked looking at the picture.

"Amy please-"

She didn't seem to hear me as she turned over the picture and read the back. "Sarah and Jacob. Who's Jacob?"

Everyone looked at me, I could feel their eyes. I didn't look at anyone though. I stared at the floor with a darkness hovering over me.

"Sarah?" Luke asked putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. The darkness turned to that of sadness as I looked up and stared at Amy with sad eyes.

"Jacob is someone I hold very dear in my heart. He was one of my closest friends and. . . My first love."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy said looking down in shame.

"No, its ok. You didn't know." I took the picture from her and put it on the tree. "Its all more of a distant memory now, so don't worry about. Ok." I looked over at her and smiled.

"K!"

We enjoyed the rest of the night chatting, eating cookie and sipping hot chocolate as we admired out work. Eventually it got late and everyone had to go home, I made plans with Amy to go Christmas shopping tomorrow since we only had about three days till Christmas and we are running out of time. We agreed to meet in times square right outside of Toys'R'Us tomorrow at 10.

**I edited this chapter because I didn't like the ending and how it was leading me in the rest of the story, so I hope you enjoy this ending better as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day everything is covered in snow. Plows worked all night to clear the streets and a light snow is still falling. A few people are on the streets and traffic is slower than ever.

I called Amy to make sure we are still shopping before putting on a pair of skinny jeans, my mukluks, and an orange t-shirt.

I quickly grabbed a bite to eat before putting on my coat and grabbing my purse.

Now, you know your regular 1 story Toys'R'Us? Yeah, ok. Imagine this now. The same store only this time there are 4 floors, different sections, and a Ferris wheel inside. Yeah, I know. It's totally amazing.

Amy arrived a few moments after me.

Let me tell you being inside Toys'R'us is totally different from being outside of it. When you get inside you can see that they actually have sections for each type of toy, they even have a candy section.

We spent a lot of time in there and eventually we both got presents for Mikey, and I found a cool toy for Donny.

We then went to the M&M shop where I bought several mugs and bags of candy for everyone.

* * *

"Amy! I'm hungry," I said as we walked around caring several bags after several long hours of shopping.

"Ok, Ok! I said I was looking for a place." She said sounding very annoyed.

"You said that 30 minutes ago! And how can you not find a place to eat? We are in fricken New York!"

"I'm a picky eater."

"I can tell," I mumbled as my stomach growled again. "I know tummy, we are going to eat soon. As soon as Amy makes up her mind," I said mumbling the last part as I rub my tummy.

"You are really weird sometimes," Amy said while rolling her eyes.

"I try. It's not every day you can be a normal girl."

"But you are a normal girl?"

"Then you don't know me very well."

"But I do know you very well, I have hanged out with you long enough to learn a lot about you." Amy said.

"Well, let me tell you Amy. As much as you and the others wish that you know me well. It's not really true. There is a lot you don't know and I plan on keeping it that way. The less you know the better."

Before Amy could answer I spotted a SubWay. And not the subway were the trains are but the subway were the sandwiches are. I ran across the street (while dodging a few cars) and looked up at the shop like I was in love.

"Sarah! Don't do that again! You could have been killed!" Amy said coming up beside me.

"WE ARE EATING HERE!" I pretty much screamed.

"Ok, no need to yell, and why here. I hate this place."

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't eaten at a SubWays since I can to this city! They are like extinct here!" I ran inside the shop and went to get my order. Amy came in grumbling behind me.

With a little effort, thanks to Amy, we finally got our subs.

"Oh, come on Amy. Try some!" I said as I bit into my sandwich.

"No, the food here is disgusting."

"You are only saying that because you never tried it before."

"I have to."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Please. The only people who hate SubWay are the people who have never had a sandwich from SubWays. Each sandwich is made to the persons liking. So if the sandwiches is bad it's the buyers fault for choosing an offal sandwich."

"I hate your logic."

"I know," I said taking another bite.

Amy glared at her sandwich for a little a longer before picking it up and taking a hesitant bite.

"Well?"

"Its. . . Ok."

"And?"

"Ok. It's good."

"Aaaaand?"

"You are right."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?"

"What else do you want?!"

I broke out laughing as Amy blushed from the stares we are receiving.

"SHUT UP!" She said while throwing a crumpled up napkin at me.

* * *

After finishing up our subs we continued to shop around for gifts. I found a gift for almost everyone accept for Luke and Leo. Sheesh I should just call them the Double L's. Nah, not really that catchy.

"God, a howl city and I can't find a nice gift." I mumbled.

"I bet we will find something. We have time, its only. . . 7 pm."

"7! I need to find something!"

"Calm down we will find something. Hey how about there," Amy said pointing at an antiques shop.

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Come on. We might find something," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the store.

The store is not like any antiques store I have ever seen. Instead of old toys and clothing there is old Japanese and Chinese objects. There are weapons, armor, clothes, statues, art pieces. The store is actually really cool, but can I find the right gifts here?

As I looked around I found that a lot of the objects look to be really old. I lost sight of Amy but I didn't really care at the moment.

I can to an area near the back of the store were several weapons are set up. I picked up a pair of nunchucks that are made of some sort of metal and painted black with a phoenix on it as design looking to be made out of gold. In total it looks to be very expensive.

A smile came on my face when I got an idea and looked around at the other weapons.

I picked up a bow staff that was made of wood but is made so well it looks to be made of medal as well the way it shines, lines of emerald and gold are painted into the wood and a dark purple cloth with a koi fish painted in black swims on the staff.

I placed the bow staff next to the nunchucks and looked at the sais.

Like all the weapons in the room the sais are all beautiful, but one pair caught my eyes in particular. These sais are made of silver and have a red cloth wrapped around the handle, written in gold are the words pride, faith, and passion on the blades, and a tiger painted in yellow is decorated on the handle.

I went over to the swords section and looked over each carefully, the person who I will give this weapon has much skill and would do well with a sword but maybe even better with a katana or two. None of the weapons seemed to be the proper one until out of the corner of my eye I found a pair of twin katana in their sheath.

I picked up the weapons and unsheathed one carefully. The weapon that is revealed is absolutely stunning.

The katana is made of silver and a Chinese dragon painted onto the blade in melted sapphires, the handle has an extremely dark blue fabric wrapped around it and looks like there is some thin black fabric mixed in as well, the handle itself is made of a finely polished oak. The sheath is made of the same oak the handle is made of and has a sapphire blue Chinese dragon painted onto it.

I placed the katana back into its sheath and put them next to the other weapons.

As I moved around the weapons again I lost hope in finding one for Luke. All the weapons here don't suit him and it disappoints me because I really want to get them all to have some sort of weapon. When I was about to give up I spotted a weapon that I never expected to find here.

Picking up the weapon I looked at its features in aww.

"Now, how did you find your way into this store," I asked myself. The weapon is a scythe and absolutely beautiful. The pole is black and has a silver painted crow on it, the blade is silver with three pearls in it, the pearls are surrounded by a strange black medal, and a skull sits at the top. I moved my hand over the blade but flinched back when it cut into my finger.

"Can I help you with anything," a voice asked behind me.

I let out a small scream and turned around to find and elderly Asian man looking up at me, he is really short.

"I am sorry child." The man said chuckling lightly. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Its ok sir. I was just. . . surprised."

"I understand child. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes. I am going to purchase 5 weapons please."

"Certainly. This way please," the old man said walking away.

I quickly grabbed all the weapons and followed after him. Let me tell you, all those weapons put together are really heavy I am already fearing carrying them home. The old man led me over to a counter and stood on a stool. The counter has several other items on it and a glass case beneath it.

"Just place them on the counter and we will get these packaged for you."

"Thank you sir."

"You can call me Mr. Ong, I am the owner of this shop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ong, I am Sarah."

Mr. Ong began to put the prices into a computer and packaged each of them in a wood box. As he did so I looked around the shop before looking into the glass case with interest. What was inside completely shocked me.

Inside the case is a beautiful white sword with a golden dragon designed onto the blade, the sheath is also gold and has the same dragon painted on it but in white. I instantly fell in love with the sword.

"I see you have good eyes for weapons," Mr. Ong said suddenly appearing at my side causing me to jump again.

"Uh, yeah. It's a beautiful sword."

"Yes, and a very good one as well." Mr. Ong said opening the case and taking out the sword. "This sword is very old and is believed to be the sword of the Ame-No-Mi-Kumari, the water goddess."

"I did not know this sword existed."

"Few do, and for good reason. There is rumor that this sword holds a deep power that only one person can control. But that is just a legion."

"Do you believe it is true?"

"Oh I believe it but no one can truly say if it actually has powers. The sword has not shown any signs of having powers for of two thousand years."

"Hmmm. Thank you for showing me it."

"You do not wish to buy it?"

"There is no way I can buy it. If what you say is true than that sword is really expensive and valuable. I am sure there is someone else who wishes to buy it."

"As I have told you. There are few who know of the swords existence. Those few are me and my family."

"Why only you?"

"This sword has been in my family since its beginning. It is believed that the goddess herself gave it to my family for safe keeping to the true owner of the sword comes. . . I believe that person is you."

"Me? This sword shouldn't belong to me. I live a totally, uh, strange life that could. . . ruin this sword. No I shouldn't have this sword."

"But it does belong to you. I can sense it."

"Mr. Ong I'm pretty sure your senses are wrong. I- I can't take this sword."

"Will you please take the sword. My family has been waiting a long time for you. It is yours and only yours."

"No, it's not my sword."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Just take the sword!"

Silence fell over us as I stared at Mr. Ong with wide eyes. This old man I only just met yelled at me so I would buy a sword?! He also doesn't seem like the type that yells often.

"Please, just take the sword," Mr. Ong said a little softer this time.

I let out a long sigh and looked between him and the sword.

"Alright!" I said finally giving in. "I will buy the sword. How much?"

"Nothing. I am giving you the sword."

"Now that's a little to generous. I have to give you something."

"You do not have to pay me anything. All I ask is that you keep the sword safe and visit me some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. . . Thank you."

Mr. Ong only smiled at me.

Amy then came out of no were holding a book and a statue of some kind of bird.

"Hey Sarah. How did you do?"

I looked over at her with annoyed eyes and with my head slightly tilted. "I think I just got the most expensive sword in the world for free."

**Soooooooo what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

All the weapons were packaged into personal wood boxes and wrapped in golden wrapping paper accept mine which is placed in a large wooden case and its stand put into a box of its own. I then sat on a bench as Amy got an old book about ancient japanese culture, a crystal ball, and and old ancient medicine book.

"Sarah, how are you gonna get these to your house?" Amy asked looking at the large packages that are extremely heavy now and the several other bags from our past shopping.

"I am going to carry them, how else?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Haha, very funny. Come on we are getting a cab."

"Ok." I picked up the packages, which is really hard, and followed her outside. Amy flagged down a taxi and helped me put the boxes in the trunk.

When we finally made it to the apartment we were panting and sweating from making our way from the elivator to the apartment. Like I like i said these packages are heavy.

"My God Sarah, what did you buy?" Dad asked as he helped us put the boxes by the tree.

"You will find out. Amy did you buy any wrapping paper?"

"I thought you did?"

"No you were supposed to!"

We then started yelling at eachother about having to buy the wrapping paper when Mom cut in.

"Girls I have some that you can use."

"Thanks Mom," I said happly like nothing happened and took the wrapping paper and went up to my room to wrap the rest of the presents with a grumbling Amy behind me.

As we wrapped the presents Amy and I chatted and gossiped about stuff and Mom brought up cookies and hot chocolate for us to drink. When we finished we talked about our plans for the holidays.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow is Christimas Eve!" Amy said excitedly.

"I know. I live this time of year. The snow, everyone is chearful. The gifts!"

"Really? The gifts?"

"Hey, I love presents." We both broke out laughing.

"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" I asked Amy.

"Well I am going to come here as we planned, but then I am going to my parents. What about you?"

"Well, the turtles and Luke are coming over as well. I think the turtles are brining their Dad. Luke is taking a plane to Japan that evening to visit his parents who are working there at the moment. I think he will stay there till the end of the holidays."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah. I want him to visit his parents its important he sees them. I will miss him though." We sat in sillence again until a grin formed on my face. "So, how are things with Raph?"

A huge blush formed on Amys cheaks when I asked this making me laugh.

"We are doing fine. We hang out a lot. I want my parents to meet him."

"You should take him with you when you go and visit them. Though I wounder how they will react when they learn their daughter is dating a guy four years younger than her."

"He isn't that younger than me."

"Please. You are in your first year of college, he is a sophmore in high school. Theres and age difference."

She mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I graduated early," she said a little louder but I still couldn't hear her properly.

"What?"

"I graduated early!"

"Ah thats better. Wow early huh? How many years early?"

"Three, I should be a junior."

"Oh, wow I knew you looked to young to be a College student."

We both broke out laughing and chatted some more until Amy had to go home.

The next day I spent helping my parents get ready for Christmas. We backed cookies, made two cakes, put up decorations, did the laundry (yup laundry), cleaned the house, and made food for us to eat. As a tradition we have a Christmas eve party as well. The Turtles, Amy, and Luke are coming over and are going to spend the night. We brought down several sleeping bags from the attic and put them in the closet so we didn't have to go back up later to get them.

Around 5 O'clock people started arriving.

Amy got here first with several bags and a potato salad. Inside the bags are more gifts and some board games.

Luke arrived soon after with some gifts and a large suitcase.

The turtles arrived an hour later each carrying 5 bags full of gifts and backpacks. An old man arrived with them as well which issumed is their father. And I am right. The old man is known as Hamoto Splinter. He is a grandfatherly looking man and has this aura of ppwer and respect, but at the same time kind and wise.

My parents and Luke apparently already know Mr. Splinter from when I was in the hospital.

"OH! Look at all the presents!" Mikey said as he ran to the tree trying to guess which ones are his making several people role their eyes accept Raph who hit him on the head.

"Who gets these extremely large boxes?" Donny asked looking at the gifts wrapped in gold.

"You will see," I said with a smirk.

When the rest of the presents are placed under the tree there is pretty much a mountain.

"There isn't going to be any room left for Santa to put any presents of his own." Dad said while winking at me.

"I'm sure he will manage," I say grabbing a cookie. Yes I believe in Santa. Wanna no why. Because I have seen him. His isn't as fat as they describe him but he has the beard and a russian axcent.

The rest of the night we all chatted away and told stories of our past Christmases. Around eight we turned on the Wii and played all the Just Dance games. Yes I have them all.

We split into two groups to compete against the other. The winning group gets to open the first presents.

The groups are made with me and Mikey as the leaders.

Group 1 is: Me, Mom, Amy, Donny, Mr. Splinter

Group 2 is: Mikey, Leo, Luke, Raph, Dad

We played every single song and I didn't lose one round, neither did Mikey. Now the score is tied up and its the last song.

"Ok its Sarah against Mikey." Luke said pulling two names out of a hat.

"Bring it on," I said grabbing the remote.

"Be afraid Dudette, be very afraid," Mikey said.

"You should be the one thats afraid."

We took our places and waited for the song to place. The song playing made both of us grone.

"'I Had the Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing," Amy said while holding back a laugh like everyone else.

Mikey and I looked at eachother out of the corners of our eyes regretting this already. I of course took the girl dancer and Mikey took the boy.

When the song started and the torture began. Unfortuantly the dance included a lot of physical contact between us and the scowls never left our faces. The song ended and we immedialty parted. I ran to the bathroom and faked gagged and Mikey ran into the kitchen hiding behind the counter as the others laughed at us.

"Who one?" I asked standing in the doorway.

The laughing stopped only for a moment so they could check the scores before they broke out laughing again.

"What? What is it?" We both asked racing into the room. And there on the screne where our scores.

"A TIE!" We both screamed.

"Whats wrong you two? Wanna rematch?" Luke asked. We only glared at him and decided to leave it at a tie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Its a long chapter, oh yeah!**

**Chapter 25**

"So, Mr. Splinter. What do you do for work?" Dad asked when they were all sitting around the fire sipping cups of hot chocolate or for Mr. Splinter's case some earbal tea.

"I own a dojo few blocks away from were the school is."

"Really a dojo?" Mom asked sounding interested.

"Yes, it is a family owned buisness. We have many teachers that teach many types of self defence. My sons are training there as well."

"Really, I didn't know that." I said eyeing the turtles who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yes. I have been training them myself since they were small children. As is also the family tradition from were I come from."

"What do you teach them?" Dad asked.

"The art of being ninja." I snorted slightly gaining me a few looks.

"I am sorry Mr. Splinter but I cannot see your sons as ninjas."

"It is quiet alright my dear. For sometimes it is hard for me to believe they are ninja at all."

"HEY!" the turtles all said looking at their father with slightly flushed cheaks. We all broke out laughing, well everyone but the turtles who only glared at us all.

Around 9 o'clock we all decided that it was a good idea to go to bed. The turtles and Luke slept on the floor in the living room, Amy got the couch and Mr. Splinter got the guest room.

On Christmas morning I was awoken unpleasently by Mikey screaming at the top of his lungs and running around the house.

"Its Christams! Everyone wake up! its time for presents!" Mikey then proceded to go and wake everyone up. Many groans and complaints were heard through out the house as Mikey woke everyone up. I on the other hand refused to wake up when Mikey came in.

"Sarah! Its time to get up!" Mikey screamed in my ear. I ignored him and kept my eyes shut. I swear I can feel the grin fall from his face. "Sarah?" He started poking me in the side. I would have broken out laughing if I wasn't trying to ignore him. He tried lifting my arm and throwing at around, tickling my side and feet, and slapping me in the face as well.

"Guys, I think Sarah is dead." I heard Mikey say. Several pairs of feet walk into my room and stood around my bed.

"I don't think she is dead," Amy's voice said from near the foot of my bed.

"How would you know?" Mikey asked stupidly.

"Because she is breathing bonehead," Amy snapped back. Oh not a morning person.

"Oh, right," Mikey said in a sheepish voice.

"what have you tried already to wake her up?" Leo asked.

"Well. . . I tried tickling, yelling, poking, slapping-"

"i am afraid those will not work when it comes to waking up Sarah," my Dad's voice said from the door way, I can hear Mom giggling behind him.

"What do you mean, Mr. Vivilecchia?" Luke asked.

"Sarah is a person who will not get up willingly and will stay in bed as long as possible."

"So, what do we do then?" Donny asked.

"The only thing that will ever wake up Sarah."

There was faint wispering that I couldn't hear and then the sound of foot steps leaving the room. Truthfully I had no idea of what they were doing. The last time my Dad actually had to wake me up was a long time ago and I forget how he did it. I layed there in sillence for a long time before a sweat smell filled the room. That mouth watering smell tht would make almost any person jump out of bed just by getting a faint smell of it. The sweat, delisous smell of bacon.

The urge to jump out of bed and grab a piece is almost unbearable. But the need to give them a challenge was even greater. So I forced my body to stay still.

After a few more minutes of waiting there was sound foot steps entering my room again.

"Wow, I was sure the smell of bacon would work." My Dad's voice said.

"Can I have a piece of bacon?" Mikey asked. "Ow," then the sound of someone slapping Mikey on the head most likely Raph.

"Demian, you haven't tried one thing yet." My Mom's voice said.

"Honey, I'm not so sure-"

"Oh shush. Its the only way." My Mom said before leaving the room. There was the sound of running water from the bathroom then my mom entering the room again holding what sound like a bucket of water.

"CLEAR!"

"Honey wai-"

To late. Suddenly a large amount of water was poured onto me causing me to sit up right with wide eyes. All around me everyone stood with wide eyes. My father is staring at my mom in horror while my mom was looking at me with a triumphant smile.

In a matter of seconds my wide eyes became a glare that was focused on my mother.

"How dare you." I growled. Everyone inched back from me accept my mother who smirked at me in a challenging way.

Instantly I was on my feet chacing my mother around the house as she screamed, in happy way. When we passed the guest room Mr. Splinter opened the door and looked at us amused. Reaching the living room my mom went around the couch to get some distance between us but I only jumped over it, much to everyones surprise especially my mom. When we got to the hallway again i leaped forward and tackled her to the ground. Mom let out a surprised scream but immediatly started laughing as I tickled her.

"Ok, break it up!" Dad said pulling me off her. We continued to laugh before I went into my room, pushing everyone out, and grabbed my blowdryer and an outfit, since my clothes are soaked, I then went to the bathroom.

I quickly dried my hair before putting on a pair of skinny jeans, white socks, and a white sweater with a loose turtle neck. I straightened my hair and put on a light layer of makeup on before heading to the living room. When I got to the door way I crouched down low to the ground and sillently crawled my way over to my mother who is sitting on the couch with her back to me. When I finally reached her I lift the cup full of water I had filled in the bathroom and raised it over her head.

I quickly dumped the water on her head and ran back into the hallway after throwing the cup in Mikey's hands. I waited a minute before entering the room calmly and fixing my shirt a little. When I entered the room again i found that my Mom was glaring at Mikey and her head and shoulders are soaked. Mikey is holding the cup and staring at Mom with wide eyes trying to tell her it wasn't him. Raph and Luke were trying to holding their laughs. Dad is sitting on the couch next to Mom with and amused exsperession. Leo, Donny, and Mr. Splinter are all looking at the pair with amusment. Amy has a hand over her mouth and is giggling.

"Wow, what happened?" I asked.

"Mikey spilled a cup of water on my head!" Mom pretty much yelled.

"I didn't! I told you it was Sarah!" Mikey said sounding desperate. "Tell her Sarah!"

"What are you talking about Mikey? How could I pour water on my own mother's head when I am in the bathroom."

"That's enought Mikey! You will stop blaming Sarah for what you did!" my mother yelled.

"I am very dissapointed in you Michelangelo. You should never be so rude to your host," Mr. Splinter said sending me a wink.

I walked past them and had a grin on my face neither my mom or Mickey could see.

I took a seat beside Luke on the floor who kissed me on the cheak. My parents had the couch, Mr. Splinter on the chair, Amy had the love seat, me and luke sat near the fire place were the tree was located, Leo sat on the floor next to the chair, Donny and Mikey sat on the floor in front of the couch, and Raph sat on the floor in front od Amy who was playing with his hair.

Wen you look at the tree you could hardly see the tree. Almost all the presents currently being seen are all from Santa.

"Wow, Santa over did himself this year." I said looking at the pile of presents.

"Well there are more people this year, remember?" My Dad said.

"True."

"Ok everyone grab your stockings," Dad said pointing out the over stuffed stockings hanging over the fireplace above mine and Luke's heads.

"Oh, how did i not see those?" Luke said looking up at the stockings.

"I don't know," I said standing up and started to cut off the stockings and handing them to their owners. Everyone got their own stocking and eachone is stuffed with candy and a few small toys. I ate one of my chocolate cover coins before reaching over to the pile of presents and grabbing one.

"THE FIRST GIFT OF CHRISTMAS!" I said waving the present in the air. I looked at the name and smiled. "Amy, from Santa."

I passed the gift over to Amy who smilled when she got it. When she opened the present she revealed a new pair of ice-skates that are hot pink.

I continued to pass around the gifts. There were all kinds of gifts. Small ones, large ones, some that are to big to fit in a box. They were all great and you could tell everyone put thought into it.

Finally there were only a few gifts left. The weapons I had bought and a few small boxes.

"This one is for you, Sarah." Luke said handing me a small gift. The name tag said it was from Luke.

Opening the box I found a beutiful neclass with a silver chain and a ruby wrapped in a thin metal.

"Oh, Luke its beutiful," I said picking up the necklass.

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it. Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheak.

"What a great gift Luke." My mother said from the couch.

"Thanks Mrs. Vivilecchia."

I put the neclass around my neck and admired it for a second before standing up and picking up one of the gifts I had bought for the turtles and Luke. The golden wrapping paper made them shine in the light and everyone was looking at them in enticapation.

"These are from me and unfortuantly not all of you get one." There where a few groans. "This one is for Mikey." I handed over over the gift and watched with everyone else as Mikey ripped off the wrapping paper.

"Its a box," Mikey said with a slight pout.

"Open the box, bone head." I said rolling my eyes.

Opening the box Mikey's eyes widened and he pulled out the nunchucks looking at them in aww.

"OOH! what they do?! What they do?!" Mikey asked jumping up and twirling them like a prow and almost hit Raph on the head.

"Hey! They make people loose their heads!" Raph growled. "Sheesh! Where did you even get the idea of getting Mikey something like that, Sarah?"

I only smiled and handed him his gift.

"Wow!" Raph said taking out the sias and inspecting them. "These are amazing."

I handed Leo and Donny theirs and got pretty much the same reaction.

"Look at this craftmin ship. Its unbelievable." Donny said looking at his bow staff.

"I have never seen a finer katana in my life," Leo said.

"These are all magnificent weapons." Mr. Splinter said taking one of Mikey's nunchucks and inspection it. "Where did you find these?"

"In an old antique shop. They had all kinds of old japnese and chinese stuff in there."

"Hmmmm." Mr. Splinter had this serious face as he continued to look at the nunchucks.

"This one is for you Luke," I said picking up the largest of the boxes.

"I wwas begining to think you had forgotten about me," Luke said as he started to open the gift.

"How could I forget about you, although you are hard to shop for." We both laughed.

When Luke opened the box his eyes went to size as saucers. "What kind of weapon is this?" Luke asked as he took it out.

"Its a scythe. You know the weapon of the grim reaper?"

"Am I like the grim reaper?"

"What? NO! Of course not!"

Luke laughed and inspected the weapon.

"Thank you Sarah. I was worried for a second you were going to get me a box of chocolate." We both laughed and Luke kissed me on the lips lightly before putting the weapon back in the box.

"I'm hungry," Mikey said rubbing his stomach. We all looked at him and I swear if we can sweat drop we all would of just then.


End file.
